Vampire Drama
by lexarDuo
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella got changed by another vampire? Will Bella find Edward again or does she even want to? Could things possibly get any worse when your true love doesn't love you anymore. Discover Bella's new vampire powers. I know bad summary
1. New

So he left, there was nothing I could do, I had been moping around for months. Charlie was sending me back to mom and I had to forget about Edward to be able to come back to Forks. I would go and see Renee for a week then come back here. I sat up on my bed, tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away quickly and ran downstairs to meet Charlie.

"Bells, this week think of nothing but the sun. Maybe your mother can help you forget _him_." Charlie agreed I could come back in a week. I had already decided that when I got back I would be back to normal, maybe not on the inside but on the outside I would.

"I know dad, I just need to get away from Forks for a bit. It'll be better when I get home." I lied, something I had come accustom too with a vampire boyfr… ex-boyfriend. I put my bag into the cruisers trunk and went to sit on the passengers side. The ride to the airport seemed too long, he was driving me to Port Angeles where I would get onto the plane and try my hardest to forget all about Edward. I may still be madly in love with him but I was furious with him after I got on the plane. I made myself be furious with him. I thought of what he did the whole hour flight to Seattle. How could he do that to me? Why would he do that to me? He told me he was in love with me, then all of a sudden he wasn't?

I got on the plane to Jacksonville. When I got to my seat I sat down and turned on my music.

"Excuse me miss. Could I get by." I heard a silky voice ask. I looked up and saw beauty I had seen before. He would fit in perfectly with the Cullen's. He looked like one, light gold eyes, pale skin and absolutely beautiful. I pulled my feet in as he passed. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He reminded me of Carlisle.

"My name's Linton, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I took it to test my theory. His icy skin told me exactly what I needed to know.

"My name's Bella. You're a… a…" I couldn't finish, surely he'd think I was insane. The plane took off and the seatbelt sign went on. I watch his hands pull on the strap and did the same.

"I'm a what dear?" He questioned curiously.

"vampire" I whispered, testing another theory, he wouldn't of heard it otherwise.

"That's insane."

"You heard me." I challenged.

"I have really good hearing." He covered up, I could hear the lie in his voice.

"Ice cold skin, beauty that belongs in a magazine, golden eyes." I knew it all too well.

"I was just outside, thanks for the compliment and, and" He struggled for words.

"And you're eyes are golden because you drink animal blood not human blood." I answered for him, he looked in astonishment. "I know vampire's… knew vampire's."

"You're human how'd you… why'd they tell you?"

"Because," I started, why was I explaining this to him? I knew I just didn't want to admit how much I longed for Edward, anyone like him made me think I was talking to Edward. "I WAS" I put emphasis on was. "in love with one. Edward Cullen." I explained. To this stranger.

"Carlisle Cullen's 'adopted' Edward" He made quotations in the air with his hands when he said adopted.

"You know the Cullen's?" I asked hopeful, did he know where they were?

"I lived with Carlisle, Esme and Edward a long time ago. I try to keep in touch with them still." Linton explained. "How are they doing?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them in several months. They left and Edward said his goodbye's." I said letting out one tear.

"Why did they tell you all this, about vampires?" He asked knowing it wasn't right.

"I was going to be one of them." I said between a few short sobs. I made myself stop, I had to be furious with Edward. As I lived in my own world I heard a loud noise. It sounded like an exploding car from a movie.

"What's happening I asked Linton." I knew he would hear something. Be able to explain something.

"The captain's calling mayday. I think we have to land." I was in shock and everyone else was looking around worried. I started to feel the plane go down, toward land, fast. I looked at Linton, of course he wouldn't be worried, this wouldn't hurt him.

When we were about to land Linton looked into my worried eyes, he was starting to look nervous. Right before I heard the crash and felt the pain Linton pulled me under his marble body protecting me as much as he could. Then I heard the crashing, I felt pain.

"Bella? Bella are you alright." Linton's voice called. He pulled me up and ran out of the exploding area. I couldn't feel my body, everything was numb then I couldn't hear anything. Finally my eyesight was gone and I knew I was dead.

When I woke I couldn't open my eyes but there was pain. A burning pain dulling by the second. It was almost too bad to resist screaming and lashing out but I laid still where I was. Wherever I was. The pain soon faded and I opened my eyes seeing better than ever. I felt better than I had ever felt before. I could smell everything and hear everything.

"Bella, you're awake. You didn't scream in your change?" It was more of a question than a fact. I looked at Linton then around the small room I was in.

"Linton? What change?" I already knew. I was dead but not at the same time. Immortal. I was a Vampire.

"Bella I had to, there was no other way. You were going to die and I felt as if you were my Isabella. My daughter Isabella, she died in an accident before I was changed, I couldn't let you die." he sounded sorry, like he had done something wrong. Why wasn't I mad? Why wasn't I an insane newborn that Alice had explained to me. Was it because I knew what to expect or because of Linton.

"What happened?" I asked still confused. I looked at Linton's apologetic face. "This is what I wanted, I'm not mad." I also wanted Edward to change me and to love me and I wanted to spend forever with Edward but those things weren't going to happen so I had to suck it up and forget it. I knew why I wasn't mad, maybe, since I had forever, I would find Edward. I couldn't think like that but I knew it was true.

"The plane crashed and I tried to save you but I couldn't so I changed you. You were out for 5 days, I thought you were dead but I could hear your heart beating until a few minutes before you woke up. Five days is longer than usually." He explained.

I got up to look at myself. I was beautiful, pale skin my hair was a little darker, longer and curly at the ends. My features were more defined and perfect. My eyes were red, a detail Alice had said would go away after time. As I lived as a vegetarian my eyes became the gold that I was used to. I lived with Linton for a long time without seeing anyone else. Twenty years and no accidents whatsoever. We lived in Alaska and then North Dakota and other places too. I became used to the fact that I had to be furious with Edward. Eventually I truly was. Charlie and Renee had a funeral for me and Edward showed up. I never deleted Alice's number off my old cell phone and never got rid of it either. I still wanted to be friends with Alice but she was no where. I was going to go to my funeral and try to see Alice alone but Linton told me not to go. He was my father and that was that. I changed my name to Isabella Alice Brown. Linton Brown was my real father wherever we went and my mother, Renee Brown had died many years ago. I discovered a power I had as a human, it got stronger and now I could block other vampires powers. I also got another one, I don't know why I had two but they kind of went together. I could mimic other powers if the vampire with them was close enough. Twenty years later and I was now standing at my own grave. Bella Swan was still in here she just had to go by Bella Brown now. I looked at my grave for the first time. It was beautiful. It had the typical name and dates on it but my dad had a rose carved up the side that said Bella on it. On the bottom it said Daddy's little girl. It was my 38th birthday, and Linton had promised me we could move here in forty more years. Charlie would have passed away and so would most of the other older people I knew. The people at school wouldn't really be able to recognize me anyway. I looked too different. I heard people coming from down the road and ran into the tree's. Charlie's cruiser pulled up. Billy, Jacob and Charlie got out. Jake looked the same, he was obviously not aging therefore a werewolf. I could see him sniffing the air he could smell me.

"Jake." I whispered, he'd hear that.

"It's like I can hear her still." He whispered to Billy. Charlie knew about Jake could I let him know about me? Linton was still in Alaska and I had told him I might not come back for a while. My original plan was to stay in the Cullen's house until he came here in 40 years and he told me if I didn't come back he would meet me here when it was time.

"Because you can you idiot! Don't you dare tell Charlie now make up an excuse and get over here." I whispered his werewolf ears would here that but Billy and Charlie's human ears wouldn't.

"huh?" He questioned in a low voice, he must of thought he was dreaming because he just watched Charlie kneel and Billy bow his head.

"Jake look over to my voice." I put out my pale white hand and waved it in when Jake looked. "I'm not a mirage so get over here. Seriously Jake or I'm coming over there, imagine what Charlie will say!" I was really about to go over there. I wanted to hug Charlie and make him stop crying.

"Are you ready to go to the memorial?" Billy asked Charlie and they all headed toward the cruiser.

"Uhhhh, I want to stay. I'll meet you guys there." Jake told Billy and Charlie

"Okay Jacob." Charlie said in his low voice, he hadn't changed much, just a few gray hairs and a couple more lines. I was sobbing quietly knowing I couldn't go see him.

When the cruiser drove off I ran over to Jacob as fast as I thought a human would be able to.

"Jake, don't be mad. I know we can't be friends but don't be mad at the Cullen's, they didn't change me."

"B-B-B-Bella?" He stuttered then he passed out falling onto the grass.


	2. WOW

"Jake… Jacob… err, Jake?" I couldn't really tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing… was he happy to see me or not?

"JACOB!" I yelled not too loud but loud enough to wake him.

"Be- B-Bella?"

"Yes Jake we already got passed the stuttering of the name and passing out." I tried to say lightly. I was still nervous he was going to try to kill me.

"Bella! You're not dead!" He screamed and ran over to hug me.

"Yep, I'm happy about that fact too." I hugged him then pulled away. Wow, werewolves smelled bad.

"Ew, Bella you stink… guess it comes with being a vampire. I suppose you think I smell bad too." He was almost back to his usual self. "This is what the pack's so worked up about. Vampire we've never smelled in town. I'll tell them it's just you."

"Wait, no everyone thinks I'm dead. There's proof on that grave stone." I pointed to my name on the stone.

"Well the pack'll see it in my head anyway. You can tell Charlie and live here and get back how things used to be. But I'd have to come and hang out here, we have a no blood-suckers policy in La Push." Wow he was taking this rather well.

"Jake, Charlie… well he's… wait he knows about you right?" I stated getting back to my original argument.

"Charlie knows about me and what I do and the vampires and the Cullen's and everything. Well except you." I thought for a moment. When I told my young friend he passed out, Charlie was getting up there could he have an aneurism or a heart attack.

"Charlie will, well freak out. He won't think of me the same…" I thought of how he would think of me if Jacob had told him about vampires. Blood-suckers as he called it. Charlie would have me burned and Billy, Billy would bring me to La Push and feed me to the werewolves.

"Charlie isn't the same. When you died Bella, well not really died but, when whatever happened, happened, Charlie changed. He never goes fishing. He still works but when he's done he goes home and, he doesn't even watch the game's!" Jacob said as if it was a crime not to watch sports. I was about to talk but he spoke first.

"What did happen anyway?" He sat down in the grass and so did I.

"Well, you obviously heard the story about the crash." He nodded and I went on. "I almost died but somehow I was still breathing I guess and the person next to me Linton he changed me, I've been living with him ever since. He's like Carlisle for Edward." I shuddered as I said his name. This seemed to please Jake. He smiled at me, a smile that would have made me cry if I could. I had to smile back.

"Bella you don't know what it was like loosing you. I just, well I didn't know what to do with myself." He smiled again then looked up from his shoes. "This person that changed you. Why you?"

"Uhh, Linton he was sitting beside me and I knew what he was. He reminded me of Carlisle and I told him I knew. I guess his daughter Isabella died a long time ago in an accident and so he felt an attachment to me." I still didn't fully comprehend why he changed me. At the time I wanted it so I could find Edward but, I didn't ever look. I knew he didn't want me anymore.

"So, just to be clear, if he hadn't changed you then you would have died?"

"Yea Jake, so could you do me a solid and not kill him." I joked, Jacob smiled at me then looked to his shoes again. "Look Jake this is very different from what I had planned, I have all these new senses and weird 'vampire power'" I laughed at this when I made quotations with my hands for vampire powers. It seemed silly to me.

"Yea, I felt weird when I first became a part of the pack. A werewolf, mystical creature. Something I thought was a fictional creature." He got up with me and we started to walk out of the graveyard. "Are you like Edward or Alice?"

"No, well if I wanted to and they were close enough. I can block other vampires powers and mimic them. That's why Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. It's like a shield, actually I'm pretty sure that what they call it. If Edward was here, I could project it on both of us so _he_," I spat out the word. "couldn't hear either of our thoughts."

"That's cool, but if he were here could you read his thoughts."

"Yea, but he still wouldn't be able to read mine." I smiled with pleasure as I realized we were at Charlie's house. Charlie and Billy climbing out of the cruiser. I smelt them as we walked out of the forest. I absentmindedly ignored the smell until I got out of the woods and saw them. Staring at me. I didn't look the same but surely Charlie would be able to tell. My voice was more sing-song-y but I still sounded like Bella. Charlie and Billy looked at me surprised, eyes wide mouths open.

"Surprise!" I sang out looking at Charlie. "I'm home…" I said nervously. 20 years late but I was still home.

"Uh, b-s-d-s-" What had he forgot my name. "Be-be-be-be" He stuttered.

"B-ell-a" I said slowly. "You were almost there, but I mean you named me so you should be able to get it like that." I snapped my fingers.

"Bella. Bella? Bella!" He walked over to me, I hadn't realized how close I had walked. He touched my smooth marble cheek and shivered. He thought I was cold, well I was to him. What was I supposed to say 'Hey dad, I'm kind of alive, I'm a vampire.' I had a better idea.

"Dad, well, Jacob wants to tell you something." I looked at Jake and stepped behind him. "Ok Jake you can start explaining now." Charlie looked at him. Jacob stared at me in surprise. "Let's start with why you brought home my daughter when she died twenty years ago. She looks 18 when she should be 28." Was Charlie mad? He didn't believe it was me did he.

"Well, you remember me telling you about the Cullen's? Carlisle explained it to you. It's like that but they didn't make her this way. The person that did isn't here and he knew she would die if he didn't." Jacob hadn't explained it all to him. Charlie would have a heart attack if he had. Carlisle told my dad what he was? Why would he do that?

"Does she eat like the Cullen's?" Charlie asked. So he knew more than I thought. He sounded wary when he asked this.

"Yea, that's why my eyes are this color." I replied myself taking a step out from behind Jacob.

As we talked it over I decided I had been away from home far too long. I stayed in my old room only hunting at night. I made breakfast in the morning for Charlie and he seemed delighted to have me home. Billy on the other hand would rather me dead. Though he never said it, I could tell. When he came over to watch the game with Charlie I would make them dinner and he would be nice to me. Charlie was too special to both of us to for us to fight. Jake came to visit everyday. H was my best friend, I guess I was part of the treaty therefore the pack didn't want to kill me, they just didn't like me. They liked the fact that I hated every other vampire I knew excluding Linton who they didn't know about. Twenty years had passed and I was getting ready to be the new girl at school. Charlie was getting older, he was 81 now and was getting sick. When Charlie passed Jacob was going to stop changing so he could age. He said he would move in with me and be my adopted parent if Linton didn't get there. In a way I wanted Jake to keep changing, he could be my adopted brother. I didn't was him to die. EVER.

My first day at Forks High again, I was Bella Swan now. Jacob was pleased. I got into my car and drove there. I drove fast like the Cullen's had. Getting there took me five minutes tops. When I walked to the office I saw a secretary and a principal. The desks were knew but the structure hadn't changed much here at Forks High.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said to the two men in the office.

"Oh here's your schedule, map off the school and if you need anything you can come to the office." The secretary said staring at me. This made me uncomfortable I hadn't been around people much and when I was they always reacted weird.

"Thanks." I said and left the office to get to class. Everyone was staring at me as I walked. When I got to class I sat in an empty seat and waited for the teacher to start talking.

"We have a new student today. Bella Swan." He pointed to me. Chairs screeched against the floor as people turned around to look at me.

"Hello." I spoke softly in my musical voice. My classes were odd, people stared at me, including teacher, like they used to stare at Edward. At lunch a boy who oddly reminded me of Mike Newton walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to sit with him.

"So, uh, B-Bella, would you like to err sit with me and my friends today?" He was obviously nervous. It was just lunch at school. It's not like I was going to tell him no.

"Sure, if your friends don't mind." I said getting up to join them. I don't think I was supposed to notice the little thumbs-up his friends gave him. I sat between him and one of his friends.

"My name's Brett, Brett Newton." I had to control myself. I was about to burst out laughing.

"I'm Be-" Before I could finish he cut me off. He had to be Newton's kid. If Edward were here. I stopped I had been thinking of Edward too much lately,

"Bella Swan, I know." Brett replied cheerful. "What class do you have next?" He asked hopeful.

"English and gym." I smiled. Gym. Would I be better at gym, I wasn't clumsy anymore.

"Oh I have gym last too. I guess I'll see you there." He was still intimidated by me I could tell. The rest of lunch I put in some nods here and there while Brett and his friends talked about some game that they watched the other day. English went by pretty quick. I had a girl teacher for this class, she didn't gawk at me like the male teachers. When I got to gym Brett was waiting for me. We walked through the door and the teacher approached us. I didn't look over. I was truly trying to pay attention to Brett.

"Oh, Dad, this is Bella Swan, my new friend." Brett said to the man walking toward me. I looked up and saw that familiar face. Oh god this could not be happening.

"Hello Bella, I'm Coach Newton but you can call me Coach Mike."


	3. Miss me?

_I turned around and composed my face. Mike Newton was my gym teacher. Hmmm, I wonder who Brett__'__s mom was._

"_Bella do you mind me asking who you were names after?__"__ He obviously remembered me._

"_My aunt, Bella Swan, she passed away when she was 18 though. So I decided to move in with her dad Charlie.__"__ I smiled. I was my own aunt. That__'__s cool._

"_I went to school with her. She was very nice, you look like her you know.__"__ Wow I did look like my human self then. I smiled again. He wasn't gawking at me but his son was. I could see Brett in the corner of my eye. Staring._

"_I better go get changed for gym.__"__ I said walking to the change room. When I got there, of course, people stared at me. I walked to one of the lockers and put my bag in. I changed quickly then left the change room to go participate in gym._

_**********************************_

"Hey Charlie." I said walking through the door.

"Hey Bells, how was school? Better the second time around?" He looked up from the coach.

"Yea, you will never guess who I was talking to, oh and who my teacher is!" He looked at me so I continued. "Mike Newton. He's my gym teacher. Brett, his son asked me to sit with him at lunch." I laughed and Charlie coughed out a laugh too.

"Go figure." He said getting back to his show.

I walked up the stairs and did all my homework in 20 minutes. It was much simpler. I could write faster and better and I didn't have to look things up. When I was finished I waited for Jake to come over. I wasn't a very patient person but he eventually got here, I don't even know what he does all day.

"JAKE!! Guess who my gym teacher is!" I jumped out my window as soon as I heard him coming out of the forest around my house."Who?" He stayed around the edges of the forest out of view when he changed, so he could put on some pants most likely."Mike Newton." I laughed, it sounded like bells. Chimes almost. "Hmmm" I sighed. I knew I was different but it felt so good that Mike said I looked like my human self when I said my name. He probably wouldn't of recognized me if I didn't say my name but I still liked bow he remembered.

"Weird." Jake said laughing. "That's the kid that got sick at the movies right."

"Yea." I laughed remembering. "Zombies got to him."

"Oh, subject change but Linton's going to be here soon." Jake reminded me. I'd been waiting for this day for twenty years. Linton was going to visit me, he decided not to move to forks but he'd be here for about a month.

""It's four o'clock!" I said excited, one hour and he'd be here. I walked back in the house with Jake and went to go make supper for Jake and Charlie.

"Bells, we have a front door for a reason. When Jacob comes to visit you go to meet him at the front door like a normal person. No more jumping in and out windows." Charlie said, technically I was 58 but he still thought of me as an 18 year old.

"Sorry." I mumbled and walked into the kitchen to make some food. Jacob and I talked like every other day. We had become closer than ever. Neither of us could age. Well Jacob could if he wanted to but for now he was the same age for as long as he wanted. A knock on the door at 5:30 made me jump. I ran to the door and opened it almost breaking it off the hinges.

"LINTON" I yelled hugging him tightly.

"Bella." He hugged me placing his bag on the floor. "How ya doing bud?" He asked. I was surprised that Charlie wasn't mad. I would have thought that the thought of some one else thinking of me as a daughter would have made him mad. He was very much grateful that Linton had saved me. That, I thought, was mature and probably the reason that Charlie wasn't mad or jealous even.

"I'm doing good. So much has happened that I have to tell you about. First, this is Jake, he won't kill you. He only smells horrible because he's a werewolf."

"Hey, you guys don't smell like rose pedals to me either." Jake joked.

"That is my dad. Charlie." I pointed as my dad got up off the couch to go to eat supper and say hi too Linton.

"Hey there." Linton said to Jake and Charlie and that was pretty much it for conversation before dinner. After Jake and Charlie ate Charlie put on some game and actually talked to Linton. They started talking about the game and then moved on to more stuff I didn't understand or care about.

When Charlie went to bed and Jake fell asleep in my bed me and Linton sat in the living room. We talked about what had happened in the last twenty years first then about my first day at Forks High School. Somehow, I don't know how but some how our conversation lead to this at about 5:30 in the morning.

"Charlie will probably wake up close to six thirty and Jake at seven. I have to get ready for school by seven thirty though." I explained to Linton how the morning would work.

"You can hang around here today."

"Actually, I'm going hunting and after school I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises, you should just tell me now." I really did hate this whole 'surprise' thing people worked up.

"Well, remember how you told me that you knew the Cullen's'" He looked all proud of himself. I shuddered at the thought of the Cullen's'.

"Yea." He pretended not to notice my reaction.

"Well, I was talking to Carlisle and he was thinking about coming back to Forks to send the kids to school. He's coming back today! I didn't tell them about you but aren't you excited!" I was mortified, that's what I was. The moment I heard I had already decided not to see them. Alice would never get to have the Bella see's the Cullen Family again vision. She and the rest of her family thought I was dead.

"Bells?" Linton questioned. I was in shock. I sat there. Nothing to say. My face unmoving as if it were carved from rock.

"Linton," I started after a long moment. "That's not a surprise, a pet puppy's a surprise. That, that's a punishment." I couldn't even bring myself to think of his face. _HE _wasn't allowed to know I was still alive, well still alive-ish.

"Bells, I thought you liked the Cullen Family. That Edward boy."

"DO NOT _EVER _SAY THAT NAME." I had never yelled at Linton before. I had never yelled at anyone since I changed. I heard my fierce angry voice that even scared me. I also heard a little growl rumble in the back of my throat. This surprised Linton and myself.

"Oh." Was all he could say. One syllable reaction. I wasn't used to being angry, and no one was used to me being angry.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to go meet them." I said in an apologetic voice. "and I would rather you not tell them about me. Edward can read minds so don't even think about me." I took a deep breathe and let go of all the anger in my body.

"I understand." Linton said and got up to go hunt. I walked to the kitchen and made bacon and eggs for Charlie and Jake. Then I ran to my room to pick out clothes. I looked at Jake's sleeping figure then walked to the bathroom to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. This would give the kids at school something to look at. I pulled my sweater on and zipped it up. The tank top was a little more showy than my normal everyday clothes but, I never got to wear it before and this w just as good day as any other. Charlie ate breakfast ad Jake eventually woke up. He drove me to school on his new black motorcycle. It was a birthday gift for him, I saw it and had to buy it. When I arrived at school everyone stared, jut like yesterday. I jumped off and unzipped the sweater I had on, pulling it off and handing it to Jake.

"This is yours." I handed it to him.

"Whoa, Bella, are you trying to give the boys here a heart attack? What about the teachers, they are getting up there…" He let his sentence hang as he looked at my clothes.

"No, I'm just giving them something to talk about." I smiled and turned to the school.

"I'll pick you up after school today." I thought fast. Plans to get my mind off Edward. I turned my head back.

"We can hunt." I smiled. Jake nodded and drove away.

"He-hey Bella." Brett said in a daze.

"Hey Brett." I said looking around at all the staring eyes.

"You look um, very nice." Brett struggled.

"Are you kidding she looks hot." One of his friends said looking toward me.

"Thanks." I laughed, maybe this was a bad idea. I had a better one though. "I'm freezing. Does anyone have an extra sweater I can borrow?" I looked at all of them and shivered. I made my eyes look innocent and flirty. Brett and his friends all pulled off there sweaters and pushed them towards me.

"Thanks." I took Brett's and heard the rest of them sigh. Brett smiled huge. Finally a girl decided to talk to me.

"Hey, you're Isabella right."

"Jus Bella." I smiled. Just like the last time.

"I'm Lindsay." She waved.

"Hey, you're in my English class right." I tried to remember.

"Biology." She smiled. Almost, I had biology right before lunch.

"Oh yeah." That was the class that no one was brave enough to sit with me in. I was put at a table by myself with non partner. It didn't bother me though.

"I'm in your English class." A guy that offered me his sweater replied.

"Oh, I'll see you guys in class then." I said and pulled on Brett's sweater. As soon as they thought I was out of hearing distance, they started.

"Dude, she is so hot!" the guy in my English class who's name was Brad said.

"I know." Brett said. "I wish she wouldn't have needed my sweater." He laughed. "Did you see that top?" Ok I heard enough I rushed off to first period.

School went by pretty fast today. I talked to Lindsay in biology and sat with Brett and his friends Brad, Greg, Tom, Joe, Rick, Ryan and Todd. Lindsay and her friends Laura, Ashley, Kristina and Julie joined us. I picked at my food and eve ate a french-fry without thinking. After gym I walked out of the locker room without Brett's sweater. Every boy in my class stared as I walked up to Brett and gave him the sweater.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." I passed him the sweater. I noticed when he pulled it on that he smelled it.

"No problem." He took in the scent again. "Um, I know we just met and all but I was wondering of maybe you anted to go to the movies this Friday." Friday that was tomorrow right. **(A/N sorry if I put it was a different day in the last chapter or something. Let's say she started school on a Wednesday.) **

"Sure, that'd be great." I smiled at him. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Really?" He was expecting a no obviously.

"Yea. I'm free tomorrow and that would be really fun. I'd love to." I bit my lip and half turned. "I have to go but you can call my cell." I pulled out a black pen and wrote my number down on the back of his hand. I wrote Bella with a little heart. That might be going too far but this would be interesting. I never gave his father a real chance and I couldn't say no to Brett.

"See ya tomorrow." I winked and walked out the gym towards the black bike.

******************

"You said yes?"

"Well I couldn't exactly say no." I walked at normal speed beside Jake as we headed toward the best hunting spot.

"Yes you could." Jake was jealous. He would never admit it but he was.

"Jake, I don't like him, it's just so I have friends in school. A normal life and all." We started to run quietly towards our prey. We pounced at the same time landing on two dears who were right beside each other. Jacob had changed in the air somehow pulling his pants off without ripping them to shreds. I wasn't paying attention. When we finished there Jake walked behind a tree and changed back . I threw his sweats toward him.

"You should have said no." Jake continued. "You said no plenty of times to Mike." He said annoyed.

"Maybe if you actually came to my school and pretended that we had a thing then I would have an excuse to say no." I glared at him. I was still mad he wouldn't come to school with me. He said once was enough torture. I thought it was a good use of time. I never did get to finish school.

"Look Bella, I don't want to go to- do you smell that?" He sniffed the air. "Bloodsuckers." He growled.

I blocked powers as they got closer. I could feel the vampires come into reach.

_Why can't she just say no. I mean he's a human, come on Jacob she doesn't even like the guy. _So this is what reading minds was like. Wait, that meant.

"Edward." I hissed. He was getting closer, a dream like thought came into my head. The Cullen's approaching our smell. Curious. In just a couple of minutes.

"Bella?" _What's wrong with her? Her face is completely blank. What does she mean?_

"Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are coming here in about half a minute, that's what I mean."

_Whoa how did she know what I was thinking? Oh god she's mimicking Edward's power. She can read my mind. Bella STOP it's rude._

"I can't help it there bud. Stay here. I'll just be in those tree's there. I'll make sure Edward can't read your mind. Tell him to go away." I climbed up a tree and extended my shield out to Jacob. Carlisle and Esme came out first. Then Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward. Alice wouldn't have been able to see me if I was with Jacob everyday.

"They still have mutts running around here?" Emmett teased. _Holy Shit is that that Jason kid no what was his name. _

"Be nice." Esme smiled at Jake. "We thought there was another vampire in around here."

_Why can't I read his thoughts? Why can't I read the other vampires? _Edward thought.

"Nope, just me now uh, go away." Jacob had always been a terrible liar. "So what have you guys been up to?" He asked casual but nervous.

"We were, visiting someone then we went to hunt." Just then Linton came out of the trees and went to stand by Jacob. I put my shield around him too.

"Jacob, is that you?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Why can't I read either of your thoughts?" Edward asked curiously. I pulled the shield away but before Edward could listen to the reason I responded.

"I'm just showing off my new talent." I jumped to the ground and glared at him. "Did you miss me? Eddy-Poo?" I laughed.


	4. Head Ache

"Jacob, is that you?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Why can't I read either of your thoughts?" Edward asked curiously. I pulled the shield away but before Edward could listen to the reason I responded.

"I'm just showing off my new talent." I jumped to the ground and glared at him. "Did you miss me? Eddy-Poo?" I laughed.

…..

"_What?" Edward stared at me trying to read my thoughts. __What's wrong with me? Is that… no it can't be she's dead Edward come on get real._

"No she's not dead bud. Well what word did you use, monster was it? Immortality is what I call it." I could read his thoughts but he couldn't read mine, he'd love this.

_That can't be Bella, can it? How is she blocking her thoughts?_

"You can't read my thoughts so stop trying. You couldn't when I was human and you can't now." I replied to his question before he could ask it.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella?" Edward asked weakly.

"Some psychic you are Alice, not seeing this and all." I turned to Alice, everyone else was really confused. "And no it's Victoria." I said sarcastically. "I've only been named Bella for my whole life and my after life too."

_Bella! _I turned to Edward as he called my name. No, not called thought.

"She can read minds." Edward said in a very unEdward like way. Then it hit him. _Wait Bella's not dead. Bella's a vampire. She's right in front of me. _

Before I could reply with a bitchy sarcastic remark another one of those dream like thoughts came to my head. Edward coming and hugged me in a couple seconds. I moved when I could see him running. I ran behind Emmett. Then glared at Edward.

_Is she mad at me? _Edward thought. _How did she know I was going to run up to her?_

_Bella's here, Bella's here. Is she still clumsy now that she's a vampire. I hope so. The entertainment is back! _Emmett thought as a smile went to his face.

"That's the only reason you liked having me around?" I stared at Emmett and pouted.

Edward growled at him. Oh yea he could read thoughts too. I already had two visions then I realized. I could make everyone all super sad or mad or happy. Hmmm this would be interesting. Jasper must be able to control it though for some reason I couldn't learn how right away. Does that mean Edward reads thoughts all the time? That must suck.

"Wow dude, she can read thoughts." Emmett said as people began to come out of shock.

"Bella? Did you want to go home?" Jacob spoke for the first time since I came out of the tree's.

"That'd be nice." I started walking toward Jacob.

"Bella you can't leave." Edward said. _You just got here. I've missed you. Why can't things just go back to how they used to be…_

"Because, Edward you broke my heart." I spat out. A tear less sob came out and I ran.

_Bella wait for me. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for leaving but Edward made me. _Alice thought. I stopped in my tracks.

"She wasn't safe when she was human." Edward said angrily.

"You shut up, I don't want to talk to you. Alice come with me please." I said the first part in a rude snobby voice and the second part in a soft sweet voice.

"I should stay with my family." She was more trying to convince herself then myself.

"But Alice, I need help picking out clothes for school tomorrow." I smiled at her.

"Carlisle , do you mind?" She looked at him in a pleading voice. Edward was furious but he didn't look like the Edward I once knew. He was sadder in a way.

"I think you should go." Carlisle said. _Bella please explain something to her. I just want to know what happened. I won't tell Edward._

Edward shot him a furious look. "I deserve to know, she's my…" He let his sentence hang, we weren't anything anymore.

"You told me to forget it and I did, you should do the same." I replied. He thought I would be still waiting for him. I turned and ran. I heard Jacob running after me and then Alice started. When I was out of the area I couldn't hear Alice and Jacob's thoughts. I didn't want to. I could still hear them running on the crunchy leaves. I got to Charlie's and used the front door to get inside. Charlie was at work. I slammed the door behind me. Pushing it off the hinges as it fell onto Alice smashing into a million pieces.

"Bella, ouch." I turned around to look at Alice.

"Alice," I sighed. "I've missed you so much." She hugged me and smiled.

"I knew you were going to say that." We laughed and Jacob came in the door.

"I'll go get Charlie a new door." He huffed and walked to my shiny silver truck.

"Thanks Jake." I hugged him, after that he needed it. When Jake left Alice and I went up to my room and started talking.

"Where have you guys been all these years?" I asked.

"Where have we been, where have you been? What happened? You're a vampire Bella, why didn't you call? Why didn't you find us or try to-" I cut her off.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I was on my way to Jacksonville to visit my mom. Charlie thought Edward leaving had made me depressed. Which it had but anyway, I met Linton. He reminded me of Carlisle and I started talking to him. I told him I knew he was a vampire and when the plane crashed he changed me. I don't know why he grew attached to me but he did. Immortality seemed to be meaning less without Edward so I made myself become furious at him for leaving me. I couldn't go see you or I would have to see him. I sat around and moped for twenty years. When I decided that I should do something I moved to forks. I was at my grave and Charlie, Billy and Jacob came to see me. I called Jake over and he came. I told him it was me and he fainted," Alice laughed at the thought of that. "anyway." I laughed and started to continue. "I came to Charlie's and told, well, I was walking with Jake through the woods and we ended up at Charlie's. Charlie saw me so I explained to him why I was here. I've lived here for twenty years and just started school two days ago." I took a deep breathe, not that had to. "Your turn."

"We've been around, just a few different places." That was it. All I was getting. I told her my life story and I get eight words? Wow she wasn't as chatty as she was before.

"Thanks for that detailed story I mean it changed my life, really." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, So you're in school?" Suddenly I had another, I guess it was a vision. Alice sitting next to me at the school cafeteria.

"You're staying! You're going to school with me! Alice, that's so exciting!" I was really happy.

"How did you know that. Did you read my mind?"

"No, I had a vision. I can mimic powers. I could read minds when Edward was around and have vision when you're around." I explained my power to her like I did to Jacob Eventually I heard Jacob pull up to the house. A couple seconds later Charlie pulled in the driveway. He was fishing all day. I ran down the stairs and Alice followed.

"My door, wh-what happened to my door? Bella you're gr- ALICE!" Hmmm, saved by Alice. "Where have you been my dear?" Charlie loved Alice. He wasn't too fond of Edward though.

"Charlie!" Alice ran up hugging Charlie and helped him to the couch. "You're looking good Charlie." We talked with Charlie while Jacob put up the new door. He had done this several times. When I first got here I forgot how delicate everything was and always shut doors with too much force. We talked about the time I spent here, how the rest of the Cullen's were doing. Other things too until Jacob joined us.

"Bella, he really did miss you. He went to Italy for a couple years and when he came back we had to force him to stay with us. Just so we could keep him alive." Alice defended Edward.

"Alice, he left me in the woods. I was lying there until Sam came and found me. When I went to go see Jake, well I didn't look to good either. I didn't want to live, well not die but I mean I didn't want to go out and have fun." I tried to explain how hurt I was. "I was hurt but I still wanted him back, he never came back. Charlie had to send me away then this happened." It was getting harder and harder to deny the longing I still had for Edward Cullen. When I would hunt at night, all alone in the woods, that's where I would show my emotions. I was furious with him but I still loved him. It was hard to explain, not that I was going to explain it, I could still tell her and him and the rest of the Cullen's I was mad at him and never wanted to talk to him again.

"Bells, I know he hurt you but maybe you should talk to him." Charlie said, Charlie was supposed to be on my side.

"CHARLIE, you _HATE _Edward. You said he wasn't allowed in your house ever again, how could you say this?" I could not believe that Charlie of all people was trying to get me to go talk to Edward..

"I never said I hated him. That was before he came and talked to me at your funeral." Charlie's face saddened from the thought of my funeral.

"He talked to you?" This must have been when Carlisle explained.

"Yea, he told me how much he loved you and then Carlisle explained what they were. Edward said he was only trying to protect you and that he didn't want to lose you especially if it was his fault. He also said that he never wanted to leave you but it was something that had to be done." Charlie believed that. I was in a crashing plane. No one can 'save' me from my luck. It's like a constant cloud of bad situations raining down waiting to hit me. James wasn't Edwards fault, James was a homicidal maniac that not even hundreds of years of therapy could fix.

"Guys don't start." I took a deep breathe. "I'm not going to go talk to him because-because I'm tired. Nightie-night don't let the bed bugs bite." I smiled at them and walked up the stairs walking in my room and pulling on my p.j's. I only had them because they were comfy and nice to wear when Jake was being lazy. I laid down in my bed. Jake came up the stairs to see me.

"You don't want me to forgive Edward do you?" I asked Jake in an annoyed voice.

"I want you to be happy Bella. I want you to hate him or love him or just tolerate him if that's what makes you happy." Jake smiled and pulled off his shirt to go to bed. "Push over." He said when he came up to the side of the bed. I pushed over as far as I could then, when he finally laid down, I tried to be discrete as I curled up on top of his chest. I laid my head and chest one his chest and my legs on the bed beside him.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Very." I mumbled. I would never go to sleep but I was still worn out from the day. I needed to relax. Close my eyes and let my body drift away. It was times like this I wished I could fall asleep for real. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes going as close to sleep as I could of.

"Jake, are you awake yet?" I asked him at 7:00 am. I should really go get ready for school not that it took me long or anything.

"Yea." He sighed. My face felt hot. Instead of it being normal and freezing I could feel the warmth. "Are you going to school today?" He asked pointlessly. He knew the answer.

"Is it sunny?" Rhetorical question, it was never sunny. Well sometimes but not usually. I got up and put my hand to my face. I walked to the bathroom and got ready for school. At 7:15 I left the bathroom with a pair of jeans on and a yellow top. It was a little dressy but I didn't care. I felt like a freak at that school anyway.

"Bella, you're not wearing that." I whirled around toward my bedroom where Alice was standing with a very short pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top that looked clingy but there was a piece of the same material draping over the front in a triangular form.

"Alice, hun, I'm going to school not to a club." I stared at the outfit.

"Bella, it's supposed to be warm and humid today, everyone's going to show up in shorts and tee-shirts." I tried to have a vision and as I concentrated it came. I was walking into the parking lot and everyone had on shorts and tee-shirts or tank tops. "Don't worry, no sun." Alice promised.

"I'm still not wearing that." I argued.

"Yesterday you said you needed help picking out clothes for school tomorrow so I'm helping you." Leave it to Alice to remember everything and take everything so seriously.

"I said help. I'll wear the top, not the shorts."

"No you'll wear the outfit and like it. I haven't played Bella Barbie for 40 years, you put me through hell thinking my best friend was dead and all," She put on a pouting face. "So put it on. Plus we'll match."

"Huh?" I looked at her outfit. Same shorts and top only her top was black not yellow. "Ugh, Alice that's so weird, wearing the same clothes as you're best friend." Not that people would really care. They were all too busy gawking at my new found beauty, well not really new but I still wasn't used to it. I think that was because I remember my human life very well.

"Bella," She sighed. "I can just make you wear it." Nope not happening then she'd start with the hair and make up.

"Fine." I grabbed the outfit and walked to the bathroom putting it on in about 30 seconds. "Happy?" I groaned. I looked so not me.

"Yep." Alice smiled. Then she pushed me back into the bathroom and straightened my hair. Then, of course, she had to do my make up. I made Charlie some breakfast right before I left. I walked out the door and saw a silver car parked outside the house.

_Whoa Bella looks hot. _Are you serious, he talks like he comes right from the 1920's yet he still thinks like a normal guy.

"Control you're thoughts Edward. I can still hear them." I walked to the black motorcycle and turned it on. Not waiting for Jacob I pulled on the helmet and jacket and drove off. The car started up and chased behind me.

_Sorry Bella, pull over, please. _Edward thought.

_Bella pull over, you're going to ruin you're hair and Jake will want his bike back. _At least they knew how to talk to me through there thoughts. I sped up going down the road.

_Bella you're making Edward really nervous. _Alice, Alice, Alice does she not realize that I don't care.

"Alice, I'm not nervous, Bella can handle herself." Edward said loud enough that I heard. _I hope. _Yep he wasn't nervous at all. I rolled my eyes and drove into the school parking lot swerving into the spot right next to Brett's. This seemed to surprise people. I pulled off the helmet and jacket flipping my hair back into place.

_Holy shit._

_Bella looks hot._

_Whoa_

_Look at that_

_Oh my,_

_Thank god for short shorts._

_Oh my gosh, look at that._

_Damn._

_Sexy_

All these thought filled my head as I tried to drown them out. It was hard. I waited for Edward to drive away but he turned off the car and got out. Alice walked to my side. I turned around and put my hands on my head. I couldn't believe how much it hurt, it was like an enormous migraine pulsing through my brain. Why didn't I see this coming? Why didn't I just stay home with Jacob? Edward ran to my side.

_Whoa look at him_

_She's so damn hot_

_Is that her boyfriend_

_They look like models_

_I'd tap that_

_Damn he's lucky_

_She is fine_

_He is so gorgeous_

_So jealous of her._

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" _Is she hurt, god Edward do something. She looks like she's in pain. What's wrong with her. _Edward didn't think like the other guys now. He thought of what to do, same old Edward.

"I'm-I'm fine, just go away. Alice can we go back to Charlie's?" I asked, I could barley think with all the voices of other people going through my head. I went to sit on Jacob's bike. I took a deep breathe and sat looking away from all the people. I put my hands on my ears and closed my eyes. None of this helped.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked worried.

"Edward." It was his fault. If he wasn't near me this wouldn't happen.

"What about Edward?" She questioned.

"All these voices are going through my head. I can't stop it. It hurts."

_I'm putting her through pain again. I'm so stupid, no matter what I do Bella's in pain._

"Stop blaming yourself and tell me how to control it?"

"Concentrate on just me err Alice. Take a deep breathe a think about something else really hard." His cold hands were on my face as voices began to become a background buzz. My hands came off my ears and my face became relaxed. I opened my eyes to his perfect face. "Better?" His velvet voice sounded as normal as I've heard it. _No Bella snap out of it. _I thought to myself.

"Yes," I sighed. "now hands off or I'll break you're fingers." I said as rude as I could. He chuckled but let go. I didn't concentrate enough on his thoughts to figure out what he was thinking, I was too scared that the head ache would come back. I got up and strode towards Brett.

"Hey." I smiled and winked when I passed him. I thought I saw him almost fall there but I just kept walking.

"Hey, Bella looking good." Brad from my English class said when he walked by.

"Thanks bud." I laughed. "I'll see you in class. Save me a seat."

"Will do pretty lady." I walked away laughing . I flipped my head toward Alice, I saw Edward looking murderously furious. His eyes looked like they should physically burn Brad. I laughed lightly and walked toward my first class. Normally I would kill myself or someone else wearing stiletto's but I didn't really notice the difference. **(A/N if you can't picture the outfits just tell me and I'll post some pics.)**

I walked into my first period class and was greeted by some very messed up people. I allowed myself to concentrate on reading some minds. I started with the girl who sat next to me in this class, math.

_I wonder if I became her friend she'd introduce me to that guy she was with. _Edward obviously.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I smiled at her.

"I'm Beth." She smiled back. "So a lot of people seem to be talking about you." She started.

"Oh really, I don't really try to keep up with the gossip. Guess they've been saying stuff about the new girl."

"I don't either," She saved her gossip comment. "Just what people have been saying to me. The guys seem to be interested." She laughed trying to cover up her curiosity. _Like the one in the parking lot… the new guy, he's hot. Maybe I'll offer to give him a tour of the school or something._I laughed a bit too. "Well, guys just think that since I'm the new girl I'm interesting. They'll go back to normal soon. The only one who I've been interested in is Brett, Newton. He asked me on a date." I smiled. _Brett Newton… captain of football and basketball. Everybody wants to get with him, he told me he doesn't date. Why are people even interested in her, she's not that pretty my gosh. _Wow she was nice.

"I guess all the girls are going to be all into Edward, the new guy."

"You know him?" She asked.

"Yea, we dated before, he moved here with his family around the same time I moved here with my uncle. We used to date but he's kind of rude and he didn't treat me equal." I rolled my eyes. I really hoped Edward was listening. "and," I whispered. "He's a really bad kisser." I was laughing on the inside but made my face look really gross.

_Of course there have got to be flaws… oh well at least we have something to look at. _Beth thought.

"I know the type." She laughed.

Class started and we stopped talking. The mind reading was really helpful when a teacher called on me to answer a question when I wasn't paying attention. I walked to second period with a bunch of guy and girls who I didn't know. Global History. This wasn't at all interesting to me.

"Bella, you're wanted in the office." The teacher said when I walked in the door. "Your Uncle Charlie or someone is there." She said. I decided, just in case they were mad, to act very innocent and say.

"Where's the office? Charlie got all my papers for me my first day so I don't know where it is."

"Would someone like to show Bella to the office." Mrs. Carlies asked the class. Every hand shot up. It was like in elementary when someone had to go get a news letter.

"Joshua." She said looking at all the volunteers. I walked out the door with this Joshua boy and concentrated on reading his mind.

_Dude say something, you're with the hottest chick in school, don't be a dork._

"So, do you like Forks?" He asked. How original.

"Yea, it's nice." I replied.

_Uhhhh, whoa she's hot, think dude keep the conversation going… man look at her._

"It's really rainy here." He struggled. No really. I put out my hand and let rain drops fall on it. I flicked them at Joshua.

"I didn't notice." I laughed.

_She has a really cute laugh, she's like perfect. _Nobody's perfect I felt like saying but I couldn't answer his unspoken thoughts.

"Well I moved here from Alaska, I'm used to the rain." I smiled as we entered the office.

"My English teacher said you wanted to see me?" I said to the secretary Mr. Macdonald.

"Yea, there's somebody here," He looked up from his papers and his jaw dropped. He tried to compose his face. "to see you." His voice cracked when he said this.

_She's too young, she's too young, she's too young. _He repeated over and over on his head.

"Oh thanks." I smiled and went to the room that he pointed to. "Joshua, you can stay here, or go back to class which ever." I told him. I walked into the room and saw Jacob's mouth open and his eyes go wide.

"Hey Bella. What happened to you?" _Whoa Bell-la looking good._

"Alice decided I needed a make over." I laughed at his thoughts. "Edwards here at school." I knew he would catch on.

_Sorry Bella, I'll try to control my thought but damn you're working that._ He smiled at me.

"Thank you, now why are you at my school?" I asked.

"You stole my bike there bud. I need to drive myself places." _Keys. _He held out his hands.

"Oh and I can't pick you up after school, we have to go meet with Carlisle. The treaty thing."

"Okay, I'll walk." As soon as I hit the tree's I could run.

_Just get a ride home with Edward. _

"Jake! I'd rather walk." I could not believe that he would suggest that. Well there he goes, ruining my day. He was supposed to keep me away from Edward.

"Okay, unspoken so let's pretend I didn't even think it." He laughed at my reaction obviously. I walked out of the little room and into the main office where Joshua was waiting.

_Who's that? _Jake thought. _That Brett guy? _He looked annoyed as this thought went through his head.

"Jake this is Joshua from my Global class, he was showing me to the office." I smiled. "I didn't know where it was." Jake suppressed a laugh.

_Wow, you can explain this one tonight when you get home from your date. _Jake thought the word 'date' as if it was a dirty word. I nodded and headed back to class.


	5. You have a b boyfriend?

"So," Josh started trying to act all casual though I knew what was coming next. "Is that your um boyfriend?"

"Jake?" I laughed. "He's my older brother." I smiled. "I'm pretty sure that would be illegal." Josh looked at his shoes embarrassed. We had been out of class for the first half hour. That was half of class.

"Don't take this offensive but you guys don't really look alike." He commented. I blocked thoughts completely. I didn't need to hear about the outfit Alice had me wearing. It was too embarrassing.

"His mom died when he was three. Our dad got remarried. His mom was a Quileute, my mom was from Phoenix." I laughed, I had been laughing a lot today. I was starting to think this Joshua boy would make a good friend. We were almost to the building and I decided not to go to class. I stopped wheeling around in front of him.

"So he's your older brother?" He confirmed trying to keep up the conversation.

"Did you want to not go to class? We could go talk somewhere." I put on the face I always did to get out of a speeding ticket. Flirty and alluring. I knew my strengths, they worked all too well on humans.

"Uh, um, err ok" He sighed staring up at my topaz eyes. Hmmm I remembered this part too, dazzling people as I always called it. I told Edward he did it and he was confused as if he didn't know. I knew only because I was used to being on the other side, being the one who gets dazzled.

"Where did you want to go?" He asked looking around.

"Let's walk over there." I pointed towards a small path that circled through the tree's around the school. I walked over gracefully, almost gliding on the grass. Josh just stared and tried to keep up. When we got to the path I started to slow down so we could dive back into conversation.

"Do you have any more siblings?" Joshua started.

"No, it's always been just me and Jake. He's 6 years older than me." I had to admit he looked like he was at least twenty and we were pretending he was a mechanic done college and everything. He had to be at least 23.

"Well it had to be nice having a big older brother who's like 6 feet tall, getting rid of all those bullies." Joshua laughed, and smiled. He had a nice smile, perfect straight teeth and a bright ear to ear grin.

"Yea," I sighed. "do you? Have any brothers or sisters?" I asked as we turned a corner almost making it to the back of the school.

"Yea, two brothers, both younger and one older sister. She's 22 and my brothers are twins there 2."

"Awww, I always wanted younger brothers or sisters but my parents just wanted Jake and I." I smiled.

"There not that cute, there going through weird phases." Joshua laughed and I joined along.

"Terrible two's?" I laughed some more. I didn't seem to be able to have a decent conversation with any guys other than Jake.

"You have a really cute laugh," If I could blush I would be bright red. "It's very pretty, like musical in a way." I just looked around. We had come out of the path at the back of the school where people went to do homework on there free periods. There wasn't that many people here. I looked through a small window into a class room and focused on reading one mind, Edward's. _Why does she hate me now? Surely she understands. I'll talk to her after. _I laughed. I wasn't talking to him later. He heard me laughing and looked over. He sat right beside the window so I walked right up to the building standing just a few feet away.

"Mr. Henderson can I open the window, it's really stuffy." Edward asked.

"Thanks Josh, for coming with me." On cue the bell rang and Josh hesitated but walked away. When the teacher turned around Edward jumped out the window and walked toward me. He got too close so I took a couple steps back.

"Edward." I greeted him not even trying to be nice. This morning I had felt something odd when he held my face in his hands like used to. I wasn't going to let this happen. He didn't love me anymore. That's what I had to cope with for so many years. The one I loved no longer loved me, now what, he wanted to be friends after that? No, Not a chance.

"Hey Bella, I uh, saw you with that…Josh was it. He seemed…" I had never seen Edward struggling for words. "friendly."

"Yea, he's my boyfriends friend." I wasn't technically dating Newton but we were going on a date.

"You're, you're boyf-friend's friend?" Was he hurt? "You have a b-boyfriend?" Edward stuttered, another thing I had never seen before.

"Yep, guess who." I said very cheerful, as if I really liked him. I was only dating him because it would help me fit in better.

"Who?" Edward said looking at a stone on the ground. I read his thoughts with ease now.

_I wonder if that's big enough to knock the guy out. He said she had a cute laugh, she has a beautiful magical laugh. It's much more than just pretty and musical it's amazing. _

"I can hear your, um thoughts." I said feeling embarrassed again.

Edward stared in shock at the rock on the earths surface, he would be bright red if he had the blood in him to rush to his cheeks.

"Why do you think like that?" I asked trying to say it all in so little words. "I'm going to tune you out so actually answer, I want the truth but I'm not going to search your mind for it." I said calmly as I tuned out his last thought. _Bella does look amazing today though the next person that says anything about her and sex isn't surviving to see her next outfit… I swear I'll… _I didn't want to know.

"Like what?" He asked as I walked over to sit on a picnic table putting my feet on the seat part and sitting up on the table. I didn't have to sit on my jacket, it was actually relatively warm today and the rain wouldn't start until later tonight.

"Though the next person that says anything about her and sex isn't surviving to see her next outfit… I swear I'll…" I repeated. "Or I wonder if that's big enough to knock the guy out." I rolled my eyes as I quoted that.

"Wow mind reading is annoying." he realized. Alice and the rest of the Cullen/Hale family must not have any secrets.

"Why?" I prompted.

"Because, I like your eye's and the way you laugh. How your hair blows around in the wind and how you look up through your eyelashes when you want something. When you smile because you're truly happy and when you tap the front of your shoes together and bite your lip when your embarrassed." He chuckled a bit but I couldn't talk. This had to be the sweetest most poetic thing some one had ever said to me. "Do I really have to explain why I love you, I mean we could be here all night." Edward looked down embarrassed as he sat down beside me .

Though it was sweet and I could not believe he had said it I couldn't let my guard down. The hole in my chest had always been secretly there just not as profound. Jake had almost filled it and as my new life went on it grew smaller and smaller I was starting to get better for real on the inside. But at this very moment it opened huge I clutched my chest and gasped forgetting the true pain I held inside from Edward.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He sounded worried, I took a deep breathe and looked at him.

"You don't say that, _ever._" I got up and was just about to walk away.

"Say what?"

"You don't love me." I shook my head and ran as fast as I could in the human eye out of sight. I got to biology at the beginning of class. Thank god the teacher was ten minutes late. I took my natural seat. I looked around and suddenly realized this was the same place I had sat the last time. I took out my things for class as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry, I know I'm late but we had a… situation." I read his mind to check what was up.

_Stupid vandalizing kids making me late for class. I'm going to have a talk with them later. And… oh my is that the new girl Bella? She certainly has some looks, she's_

I shut my eyes and blocked it out. No. Not from a teacher.

"Oh we have a new student here today" the teacher said as the a soft knock was heard on the door. _Please let it be Jasper, please let it be Alice. _I repeated over and over in my head. I stopped breathing and closed my eyes. I didn't hear them walking up the aisle. That's how I knew it was a vampire.

"Mr. Cullen you can, hmmm… oh right there. There's a seat by Miss Swan." I got up without looking at him and walked out of the room. No one said a word. I pulled out my phone and called Jake.

_Ring ring ring…_

No answer I left a message.

"Jake! I have a problem call me back, err, no text me anytime my phones on silent."

Then I called Charlie.

"Hello?" He knew I was supposed to be in class and he didn't approve of skipping unless it was sunny.

"Dad? I have a problem!" I said into the phone. I needed him to call in and get me out of biology.

"Bella, Bella what is it?" I probably shouldn't worry him like this so I took a deep breathe.

"Actually it's not that bad but I need, absolutely _NEED _you to switch me out of 4th period biology."

"Why?" He asked wary on the other end of the phone.

"Because I have to sit by Edward Cullen! _Edward Cullen!_ DAD! This is a nightmare."

"Bells! March back into that room and be mature. You be nice and I'll see what I can do okay. If I hear you're being rude to that boy you will sit in class next to him everyday for the rest of the year. Now I have to go to the station for an hour or two but I'll be home before 5. I'll see you then and Bells maybe you should give the boy a chance." He said but before I could find words he was gone. I turned to the door it had only been a couple minutes so no one was really doing anything. I walked into the room and took my seat.

"Miss. Swan, may I ask, why did you feel the need to excuse yourself?" He asked in a teacher lecture way. I racked my brain and found nothing but the truth.

"I don't want to sit by him." I pointed to Edward with both hands. Edward chuckled. _Bella, Bella, Bella hmmm never changed. Still so stubborn. _I looked at him and turned my head from the teacher.

"I am so not stubborn!" I whispered so no one else would hear. This only made him laugh harder. Then he realized.

"Bella, don't read my mind, it's rude." _What has she heard, oh no oh no, don't think…_

"It's your fault if you weren't here then I wouldn't be able to read thoughts.

"I'm sorry Bella there aren't any other available seats." The teacher snapped us back, I never realized how fast we were talking. We had only taken a half a minute to argue.

"I could switch with someone. I'm sure that the class wouldn't mind." I said desperately. At the front of the room a girl named Julie looked up. She was sitting by Brad.

"I could switch with Julie. Sit by Brad and she could sit by Edward." Edward got a furious look on his face as he read Brad's thoughts.

"Bella, please, can you just stay where you are for now? We can deal with this later." The teacher went on with his lecture. I extended my shield to the teacher and half of the class. No reason other than to annoy Edward. He was called to answer a question he had missed, he was staring at me which annoyed me. When he went to answer the question he couldn't read the teacher's mind. I pulled my shield back so he wouldn't get into trouble, for some reason I cared. Which annoyed me even more than the staring.

"Was that you?" he asked curiously after answering the question. I smiled and looked away. He smiled crookedly and I couldn't breathe. I hated it.

I pulled out my phone to check for a text from Jake. There it was

Hey Bells, What is it? you sound very worked up… text me back!

Edward was staring at me. "Bella, no phones in class." He whispered.

"Who's rule is that? Yours? I could just make a rule saying no as-" I stopped thinking about Charlie's words. Calm down, breathe. I took a deep breathe. "Sorry Edward."

I quickly texted back I HAVE TO SIT WITH EDWARD IN BIO!

Edward chuckled and pulled the phone from my hands texting Jake again.

Hey Jake, I haven't really talked to you since the funeral

How's it been going? -Edward.

I pulled my phone back and waited for a response. Why didn't Jacob tell me that he liked the Cullen's now? Was I the only one who was against Edward. I opened the text I got from Jacob.

Bella, calm down, he's not that bad actually we're kind of friends… and Edward nothing much here, just try to deal with the group…How have you been? School interesting? Oh and who the hell is that Josh guy that Bella was flirting with? I don't like him.

But I was saved by the bell, I got up and walked out of the room as quickly as I thought was possible for human's. I got to the cafeteria and sat down at a table by myself.

"Hey Bella!" Alice sat beside me hugging me. I couldn't let her go. I started to sob in her arms and she hugged me tighter. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." I replied truthfully. I couldn't take the day I had been having. Once I pulled myself together I looked around the cafeteria as it slowly filled.

"Hey, B, do you mind?" Brad asked. Brett and his friends Brad, Greg, Tom, Joe, Rick, Ryan and Todd, pretty much the whole basketball team sat down with Alice and I.

"Oh hey." I said faking a smile, dazzling them all. Brett shook his head as if to shake out the thoughts and started talking first.

"So, Bella, what's up?" He asked as him and his friends stuffed their faces. The table we sat at was long and was starting to crowd up with Lindsay and her friends Laura, Ashley, Kristina and Julie and Beth and her friends Kelsey, Nicole and Megan. I had Alice on one side but put my bag on the seat next to me so no one could sit there.

"Not much, just a normal day at school." Josh and a couple more people from the football team Nick and Tim filled the last part of the table and conversation started. Then he walked in. All the girls sat and stared as he came up beside me. He moved my bag swinging it around the back of my chair. As he did so his hand lightly touched my back, I could feel something go through me. Something I hadn't felt in years and the hole in my chest opened up. I swallowed hard and tried to ignore the agonizing pain. I held my breathe and looked down. I couldn't even tell him to leave. Charlie may be old but he was still my dad. I knew he would have to sign the forms to get me into another class. One rude comment would get to him in a town like this.

"Bella," His sweet breathe went to my face. He leaned toward my ear and whispered. "Breathe." I shook my head and held my breathe longer. I waited trying to make the pain go away. Useless as it was I still hoped it would disappear. I thought it was bad when Edward had left. Imagine having the one you loved so much in front of you, in reach, not wanting you anymore. I took a breathe so it didn't look suspicious to everyone at our table. Me not breathing and all.

"Hey Bella, would you like to introduce us to your new friends?" Beth asked as Jasper sat next to Alice. "and introduce your friends to us."

"Oh yeah, that's Lindsay, Julie, Laura, Beth, Brad, Greg, Megan, Tom, Rick and Brett" I pointed them out farthest to closest on the right left side right up the Brett who sat next to Edward. "and on that side there's Joe, Kelsey, Todd, Ashley, Nicole, Josh, Nick, Tim, Kristina and Ryan." I pointed them out too. "Everyone this is Alice and Jasper." I pointed Alice and Jasper though I wouldn't have to. They didn't fit in here. They were too beautiful. I started to pick at my food in front of me. No one else started eating. They all stared at Edward.

"Bella?" Lindsay started and I looked up at her. "What about him?" She pointed to Edward.

"Oh but you said to introduce my friends." I answered simply. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Fine," I sighed. "This is Alice's brother." I forced myself to look at him. "Edward." I gritted my teeth together.

Alice joined in the conversation with the girls about celebrity gossip and Jasper started about the football game last night. Edward looked at me, his gold eyes melting me inside. My thoughts scattered. I was locked in his gaze, dazzled. It didn't matter how I looked he would always dazzle me.

**EPOV**

I stared at Bella, her eyes changed color to a thick gold but still held the depth. So many emotions in her eyes. None of this could be real. Why did I torture myself? I should leave. I was too selfish though. I wanted to hear Bella's beautiful voice everyday. She didn't love me, I was right. She got over me like I told her to. Like I was never there.

"So, Bella, you look very hot today." What! Who the hell would say that? I looked over to Brett's face. I could punch him right now. Anger raged through my body, didn't they see that embarrassed her? Then I realized the answer, no, no one was as aware of Bella's every move and every emotion as I was. I didn't want to read any of these pigs thoughts. I looked towards Jasper. My confirmation of Bella's embarrassment.

"Uh, thanks, I think." She said to the guy next to me. Next comment and he was out the window. Bella punched me in the arm.

"Stop thinking like that." She whispered. I told you why and you ran from me Bella, seriously he's out. They think about you like you're something to eat. I thought. Speaking to her that way. Jealousy coursed through my body. Bella squeezed her eyes shut muting everyone around her. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't love me anymore, I couldn't blame her though. I told her I didn't love her before I left, though it was a lie. She was bound to hate me. Who was I kidding maybe I should leave, no I couldn't make my family leave again.

"So, Bella, I'm going to the mall tomorrow, want to come. We need to buy you more clothes." Alice asked Bella. Why was she always wanting Bella to go shopping?

"No thanks Alice, believe me , I have enough clothes."

"Come on Bella, I saw your closet this morning, you have a small closet full and a dresser. You're clearly lacking my fashion tips. I mean I haven't been around for forty ye-days." Alice corrected herself realizing how many people were around.

Bella laughed, her lips twitched into a big smile and her hole face lit up.

"Fine then, you're right, shopping it is." Bella laughed some more at Alice's expression. She looked so happy. Her eyes lit up and she smiled ear to ear. Her beautiful laugh was like bells making sweet music. She had always had the beauty that took my breathe away.

Was I ever going to get used to her beauty? Probably not.

**A/N Hey, review!! I'm not going to be able to update for a couple of days, I'm moving this weekend and will be going to a new school on Monday. Anyway, hope you liked it, I did put in some of Bella's thoughts from Twilight but in Edward's POV. I had to put in the last line :P. BTW, the next chapter I will be putting up immediately after this one is NOT a chapter. I don't want to put a disclaimer in every chapter so I am giving it it's own chapter. Thanks for reading!!**


	6. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER!!!- Unfortunately I am _NOT _Stephenie Meyer therefore I own nothing she has ever written. This is for entertainment purposes only and I am not trying to rip Stephanie Meyer off. I do not claim to have written anything from the Twilight Saga this is clearly just a fanfic. As I said I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer.


	7. Shiny and, you guessed it, silver

I had to say yes, I mean I really did feel guilty for making Alice think I was dead for all this time. Edward was staring at me again. I sighed deeply and turned toward him.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey Bella." He smiled back at me, I hadn't seen the smile I wanted to see. Alice had told me that he hadn't been the same. He missed me. Well why wasn't he happy that I was here then. He didn't love me. He just enjoyed hurting me. That had to be it.

"What classes do you have next?" I asked trying to make conversation, surely Alice would help me with the Charlie situation.

"I have Math and Gym." Was he serious?

"You have 6th period Gym?" I groaned.

"Yes, it's the only class I have with Alice, why?"

"Well I guess I'll see you there." I rolled my eyes and went on my way to English. There was another class that I had to put up with his bull. All the I'm so smart and hot. Whoa, I stopped in my tracks. Did I seriously just call Edward hot? It may have been in my head but honestly what the hell was wrong with me. I hadn't thought of Edward like that since I heard his voice telling me not to do stupid things. Before I would go to extreme to hear his voice but when I wanted to get better I stopped. I didn't want Edward to have any influence over me. As the hole got better the voice gradually went away. I stopped . thinking of Edward that way all together. Well not really but I liked to tell myself that. Lying to myself was easy, I always wanted to believe me. I realized while I was thinking about Edward I had started walking again. I got to English and sat down next to Brad

"Hey." I said trying to distract myself from my thoughts.

"Hi" He said breathless. Were vampires really _that _attractive? Did every smile and flirty attempt take peoples breathe away?

"So, what do you think about this class? Other than the fact it has a really lame sub today." I laughed and then the teacher came in. He was almost bald and wore suspenders, hiked up pants and a black and blue sweater coat.

"Well ya know English ain't really ma subject. I'ma pass this term then get outta here." What the hell. Was I supposed to translate that in my head?

"Have you ever heard of diction?" I asked him trying to be nice.

"Diction? Like when ya talk real good?" He asked. Oh god. People who didn't talk with proper diction gave me a headache.

I sighed and turned toward the teacher.

"Today we're going to start reading a book I read when I was your age." Everyone but me groaned. He looked like he was Mike's age. Well Mike was 57 because that's how old I would be so whatever this guy read I probably read.

"How many people here have read _Withering Heights?" _The teacher asked. I raised my hand and looked around. No one else had there hand up.

"You read this book." The teacher asked in disbelief. I nodded my head.

"It's my favourite book actually. That and Jane Austen books." I said then I realized. Those books were old when I was a teenager as a human. They were now 40 years older.

"Really?" The teacher didn't seem to believe me at all. I pulled my bag up on my lap and took out my book. I had bought a new less tattered version of _Withering Heights. _I raised it up and showed the teacher.

"Wow, this is a pretty old book Bella." He said looking surprised.

"Yea I'm pretty old fashioned." I smiled. I have been around for 57 years. I mean that may not be a lot everyone but in the class was much younger than me.

"Well let's begin." The teacher smiled and we started to read.

The rest of the class went by pretty quickly I had to pretend I couldn't read the hole book in half an hour. But it wasn't that bad. I walked to the gym and went for the girls locker room.

"Hey Bella." Alice chimed from behind me.

"Hey Alice." I said as I pulled on the spandex shorts and tank top for volleyball.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked smiling as we walked out of the change room.

"Yea, so excited." I said sarcastically. "I have always hated gym."

"Well you're better at it now, you don't fall when walking across a flat surface any more." Alice teased

"Alice! Bella may have been a clumsy, klutzy human but you shouldn't tease her about it." Edward scowled as he walked towards her.

"Well, all I'm saying is volleyball is so much fun and Bella could not look cuter in her gym clothes." Alice squealed as she pulled my hair into a floppy bun at the back of my head.

"Yea whatever. It doesn't matter how I look. I'm going to-" Before I could finish the gym teacher started to talk and Edward busted out laughing.

"Newton's our gym teacher? I cannot take him seriously." He tried to compose his face.

"Yea, that's Brett's dad." I said as Brett came over to stand by me.

"Hey Bella did you want to be partners for warm-up?" He asked politely.

"I'm partners with Alice." My voice was filled with fake apologies. He shrugged then walked over to an over sized boy who was on the football team.

"Actually Bella, I already have a partner. Laura sat with us at lunch and we found out we had gym and science together." Alice hugged me then danced away to Laura. Great, now I had either some guy who was in the corner picking his nose or Edward.

"Partner?" I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Bella, what enthusiasm." Edward joked but then went to get a volleyball so we could warm-up. As we volleyed it back and forth I tried not to look at him. Concentrate on the volleyball. I did my best to ignore the buzz of thoughts going through my head. Occasionally I would get a _Thank the lord for spandex _or a _he is fine _but mostly I would ignore it. When we finished warming up we were split into teams.

"Bella, Alice, Laura, Brett, Troy, Jared and Anthony against Brett T, Justin, Lily, Carla, Kaila and Edward. First court." This would be interesting. I mean at least I wasn't on his team.

"We're playing against each other?" Edward asked me like he didn't know Mike said it.

"Yeah, have fun." I laughed and walked toward Alice and Laura. We played a normal game of volleyball. My team won mostly because I wasn't going to lose against Edward. Every time someone almost didn't get it ii would dive in and they would thank me for it. As long as I wasn't pissing people off and losing against Edward's team I was cool with jumping all over the place to get the ball. When gym was done I jogged to the change room out of sight to get away from all the stares. Why did girls have to wear spandex shorts for volleyball? I never really got that. I mean sure they were easy to move in but they were always riding up. I changed back into the embarrassing outfit Alice had me wearing and then left without a word to anyone.

I walked out to the parking lot. Damn it, my car. Shit! Stupid Jake.

"Hey Bella. I'll see you tonight. You know when I get you all dressed up for your date." Alice smiled at me while she walked toward me.

"Oh yeah. Alice can you drive me home?" I asked politely.

"Jaspers coming to get me and then we're going to go get your outfit unless you want to come with us…" She trailed off smiling.

"No thanks. I already agreed to shop tomorrow and let you play Bella Barbie on me tonight. I think I'll just walk." I said. I hated going at a normal pace but I would have to walk until I got to the forest then I'd have to walk normal pace again through town until I got to the forest by Charlie house. First I have two classes with Edward and then I have to walk a human pace home _and _I have a date with Newton tonight. Great.

"Okay but don't forget. I'll be at your house at 5 ok." I huffed. Was she going to take that much time to do my hair and make up. Maybe I should just cancel. Say I'm sick. Actually that was a good idea.

"Bella! How could you do something like that? Cancel when you already said I could do your hair and make up? That's pure evil!" Alice said hurt. Yeah I had to make that decision when she was right next to me.

"What's evil is strapping me to a chair for two hours to dress me up so I can go to a movie then to dinner with Brett." I shot back.

"I'll make you a deal. After the movie, which by the way you'll like, you guys are going to a restaurant to eat. If you really don't want to be there, seeing how there's not really a point where you don't eat human food, have your phone on silent and text me. Then put it on high and I'll call going on about some emergency at home." Alice really wanted to doll me up.

"Fine." I sighed. "I better get home then." I started to walk toward the road. Alice walked the opposite direction and got into a shiny black car.

"Bella!" Edward jogged toward me. "Bella." He wheeled around blocking my way to the road. I started to walk around him but he lightly pulled me back in place then let go of my arm. I couldn't ignore the electricity that went through me when he touched my arm.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound less annoyed. I wasn't annoyed with him just myself. I couldn't believe how I felt inside when he simply touched my arm.

"Can I give you a drive home? I want to talk to you." He said politely. This would help with the biology situation. Charlie would see how nice I was being to Edward. He put me through too much pain to actually be nice to him but I could try. I huffed and looked at the long road behind him.

"Sure, why not?" I didn't bother smiling I just walked to his car. Shiny and, you guessed it, silver. I got in and pulled my seatbelt on but before I could turn to shut the door Edward politely shut it for me. "So," I started as he sat down and pulled his seatbelt on. "what did you want to talk about."

"You mostly. Maybe if you have some questions for me we can go ahead and get those out of the way." He started to pull away. Questions like hmmm, why did you leave? What the hell did I do to you? Why did you say that you loved me if you didn't? Where the hell have you been? How could you just leave me there?

"You go first." I said sourly trying not to get effected by the awful memories.

"Well, I have a question for you." He looked at my expression. "How do you feel about…me? Like what do you think about me?" He said warily.

"Well I don't hate you, that much and I think you're an asshole." I said truthfully. I tried not to use really harsh words.

"Ouch, you don't hate me _that _much." He joked but I could hear the real hurt in his voice.

"Well, it's better than a when you got here. I wanted to kill you." I said honestly.

"So, does that mean I can get further up on your list?" He asked in the same voice.

"Don't push your luck Cullen." I said harshly. I waited to cool off for a minute. "Okay, sorry I have a… temper problem." I said truthfully.

"and you want to make sure Charlie gets the memo that you've been nice to me?" He asked. How did he know. Was he listening to my conversation on the phone? "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He answered my unanswered question.

"No, I don't want to hate you anymore. I still do but I'm trying my best to forgive you." I said, that was a lie. I was trying my best to stay mad at him. I realized we were at my house.

"Bella. Do you know why I left?" He asked me using the full force of his eyes.

"Can we not talk about this right now? Some other time maybe? Please?" I begged knowing Edward would be nice enough at least to shut up.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I don't know." I thought for a long moment. I couldn't believe I was going to do this but holding grudges really wasn't my thing. "Let's talk about how we're going to forget everything that happened in the past and be _friends._" I put emphasis on friends trying to show him that I knew he didn't want me that way.

"Are we?" He asked sounding half amused and half excited.

"Yeah." I took a deep breathe and we started. I hadn't realized we had been talking for two hours until I looked at the clock and it was 4:58.

"Oh, I have to go. But I'm glad we talked you know without me getting pissed off." I laughed a little then undid my seatbelt and opened the door pushing my self around to get out.

"Bella," Edward started and I tuned in my seat to face him.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a very polite voice trying not to be rude. He smiled, my favourite smile. I had been waiting for that one. I couldn't breathe. How could he still, after 40 years, have this much power over me. I got up out of the car and started to walk toward Charlie's house

"Uh, Bella?" Edward started. I had my hand on the front door.

"Yes Edward?" I asked breathless without turning.

"Nothing I just wanted to uh…" He struggled.

"You wanted to what?" I turned around. He looked embarrassed. "You can tell me, I won't laugh." I said trying to sound soothing. I think right now me and Edward were on speaking terms. You could even call us friends I guess. He walked around to close the door I forgot to close. As if he couldn't just reach over and pull it shut. Why did he have to get out of the car? He sucked in a mouth full of air then turned around looking up through his lashes.

"I just wanted to hear you say my name." He smiled crookedly at me taking my breathe away again.

"I've said your name before." I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Not lately, well you have but you always sounded annoyed or mad." He laughed.

It was too hard to deny what I felt inside so as long as Jasper wasn't around then I could just let myself release it. I had never really gotten over it. I tried my best to replace it with hate but right now while he was walking toward me I couldn't even begin to deny it. I was still madly in love with Edward Cullen.

A/N -OMG Guys I'm so sorry this took so long! With Christmas and moving I've been so busy so I am super sorry. They won't take as long now, I got my cast off my arm so I can type faster J . Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll put the next chapter up soon! Merry Christmas unless your Jewish then Happy Hanukah or Kwanza. You know what, Let's stick with the good old fashioned Happy Holidays! J Haha.

BTW- I was supposed to put this up on the 24th but the power went out so I had to go to my grandmothers for Christmas… :P


	8. In The Dark

I twisted the knob behind my back and started to walk absentmindedly backwards into the house.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." I smiled saying it politely. He kept on walking toward me. I pushed myself against the wall trying not to break it. He walked up to me putting one arm on either side of me.

"Not what I meant." He breathed. Focus, focus, focus. I thought I was going to pass out and I didn't even think that was possible.

"Then, what did you mean?" I asked trying to even my breathing. I was glad I didn't have a heart beat because I would be on heart attack mode right now.

"Before I… left," He hesitated making sure I wasn't mad. "you always said my name like it was all you ever knew. Like I was the one person you wanted to see." He said getting just inches away. Before I could respond I saw Alice, in my head, coming through the door, seeing Edward and I like this. I grabbed his arm moving it so I could get through.

"Before, you were the only person I ever wanted to see. I dreamt about you when you went away for so long and then I decided it was enough." I took a deep breathe. "I couldn't dream about someone who was never coming back for me. Who didn't want me around so… I. got. Over. You. Too." I looked to the door. Alice came through the door at the speed of light.

"BELLA!" She shook my shoulders. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

"Bella what do you me-"

"Edward." I said stress clear in my voice. "Can we not talk about this right now?" I sat down rubbing my temples. The buzz got louder and I could hear everyone around the house. I took deep breathes and focused on my neighbour Carl's thoughts. What to make for dinner… whether or not to tell his wife about the little dent in the car… where are the kids…

I stood up taking a deep breathe, "OK. I'm good." I huffed.

"Bella we do need to talk. Soon" Ugh, why did he even care?

"Fine, after the tortures of tonight. When Jake falls asleep."

"Tortures?" He asked.

"Your sisters playing Barbie on me for the next two hours and then I have to go on my date." I explained.

"Date? WHAT? With who?" Wow. He wasn't impressed.

"Yes date. With Brett… Newton." I was a little embarrassed about the Mike's son part.

"Newton?"

"I told you about this." What was he so confused about.

"No you didn't." He shook his head.

"Yea I did," I said like it was obvious. "Earlier today, you jumped out of the window. Josh had just left."

"You were serious? About the… b-boyfriend?" He choked out. Was he jealous?

"Well not completely but-" Alice was starting to get annoyed.

"Edward. She'll explain later, I have to do her hair and make up and we still have to pick one of the outfits out that I got. Bye." Edward left without a word.

"OK to your bedroom." We started to walk up I smelled some ones sent as soon as I paid enough attention. Jasper? What was he doing in my room. I started walking faster and sprinted into my room.

"Oh my god Alice!" I was shocked. On my bed, there stacked, was at least 20 different white and black bags. No not the one you get when buying a tee-shirt. These ones were long and had hangers coming out the top.

"What?" Alice looked at my stunned expression. "Bella?"

"What the hell did you do? Buy the whole mall?" I shrieked looking at all the clothes on my bed and praying they weren't too bad on the inside.

"Bella, there's only 27 outfits." She flung her hand out like it was no big deal.

"Twenty-seven? Like to try on!" What. This day was just getting shittier by the hour. But, finally, my savvier of all it came in with Charlie and Linton. He was in my room as soon as he heard the shrieking sound coming from my mouth.

"Alice? Do you really have to torture Bella with all of them?" Jake's husky voice came from outside the closed doors.

"We're decent Jake. You can come in." I called. Then he was finally there. I ran and jumped lightly to him. He tugged me into a Jake hug (the hugs that make everything better) and pecked my cheek.

"How was school?" He asked setting me down looking at me with concern. "You look a little shaken up."

"Hmmm, I wonder why." I cocked my head to the side and looked at Alice.

"Oh, shut up, you don't have to try them all on. We'll look through and find the one's we like, then you can try them on." Alice explained while pushing me down and starting on my hair. Curling the bottoms and putting a ridiculous amount of product in it.

"Why can't I wear this?" I asked looking down at the outfit Alice had me in. You know it's bad when I'd rather wear short shorts and a sad excuse for a tank top then go look into the bags. I doubted there were any jeans and tee-shirts in there. They looked like they should be screaming 'Bella! Run while you can!'

"Because you wore it once already." She said giving me a look that meant I should have known that.

"Oh yeah. Cause no one ever wears an outfit more than once." Sarcasm is my second language.

"No Cullen wears an outfit twice." I spun around to look her in the eye.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not a Cullen." I said trying to control this sudden rage.

"Bella, cool it." Jake came over to sit next to me. I took a deep breathe. Alice went back to doing my hair going on about something not so important to me. I just listened putting in some nods when needed. When she was done with my hair she moved on to make up. She was using a ridiculous amount of mascara when I was debating asking her about Jasper. About his power. I mean Alice's and Edwards just came and I had to learn to control it. His was harder. I could tell when it was there. I mean people were sending off this signal saying they were happy sad angry embarrassed etc. But I didn't understand how I could change that.

"Look up." She started with the eyeliner. She was doing what she called 'Smokey eyes'.

"Um, Alice?" I asked while looking up at the ceiling. Jake had just went downstairs to make food for Charlie and him.

"Yeah."

"When will we be done?" I chickened out, figuring Jasper would be the better person to ask.

"Well," She put one last stroke under my left eye then put the cap on the eye liner. "there, we're done with the make up. So, we just have to look at the outfits." We had about thirty minutes left so we started at vamp speed, narrowing it down to four. One pair of skinny jeans, a white top and a very tight black and grey vest. I tried this one on and walked out waiting while Alice listed the pros and cons of the outfit. The second one was a deep blue v-neck sweater and blue jeans Alice listed as too casual. We had it between two now. The third one and the forth one. A black mini skirt that I would have to hide from Charlie and a blue v-neck top or light blue caprice, a white spaghetti strap the clung to my hips and a black spaghetti strap to go over it.

"Jake! You have to be the tie breaker!" Alice called down the stairs. I wanted the second choice so I could not show my legs so much.

"Tie breaker for what?"

"No, I get to pick because I have to wear it."

"No, he gets to vote, which by the way he should vote for the skirt outfit."

"I'd have to hide it when I walked out the door."

"Window." Alice pointed out like it was obvious.

"Charlie has put a stop to the window."

"Bella, you're immortal, you can't get hurt."

"Doesn't matter, Charlie's still my dad he could ground me."

"You could just sneak out the window when he falls asleep and be back before he even wakes up."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can!."

"Alice, I can't break his rules."

"Yeas you can."

"No I _can't_" I emphasized the can't.

"Can."

"CAN'T"

"Bella, Alice, STOP!" Jake spoke up. "What Bella is wearing is fine."

"Fine? Just fine? Bella has to look great." Alice lectured.

"God forbid I don't look absolutely per-"

"Bella always looks great so leave it I say the jean caprice." Jake smiled at me then went back down with Charlie.

"Ha!" I smiled. I pulled on the tops and left my room leaving a very mad Alice. "Alice!" I called. She stomped down the stairs to meet me.

"What?" She huffed.

"If you still call I'll wear that outfit tomorrow." I compromised. I'd rather wear it to school than to a date with Newton. I mean all he would do is stare at the length in the skirt or rather the lack of length.

Alice's face started to go from the stubborn frown to a smile.

"Okay!" She chirped as a red car came up in front of the house. I smiled hugged her and pecked her cheek.

"I'll text you when we get to the restaurant." I called as I walked out the door. I was glad I had dressed casual because Brett was wearing jeans, a tee-shirt and his football jacket.

"Hey." I smiled while I got into the car. "What's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked like I didn't already know.

"Well, I thought we could just catch a movie and then grab a bite to eat." He put the car in gear and started toward the theatre. He ended up being too nervous to start up the conversation so I went ahead. He knew a lot about sports and was trying to impress me so, once I got him going, he chatted away about the team. By the time we were at the theatre in Port Angles I had to block him out so I wouldn't want to kill myself.

"Yeah, being captain is a lot of responsibility but you know, I have to take it for the team." He said as if he didn't care. Though I knew he wanted a reaction from me so I put on a fake flirty face and said.

"Wow, generous." I got out of the car and walked to the theatre making sure not to get too close.

"So, what movie?" I asked politely. He seemed like the kind of guy who would take me to a scary movie so I would hide my face in his chest. That must have been what Alice saw because the only movie I was remotely interested in was the only scary one playing.

"In the Dark, it's supposed to be really good."

"It looks, um, scary." I really should become an actress. I mean I used to get all red when I tried to flirt even. I could never lie, especially to Edward or Alice. I guess I lost that transparent part of me over the years.

"It's cool, they always look scarier in the pictures." He smiled then went up to the counter. "Two tickets for In the Dark." He asked the lady, paid her then walked me inside.

"So, Bella, where do you want to sit?" He asked when we got into the theatre.

"You choose." I smiled up at him. I heard his breathe hitch in his throat. He started walking and worked on evening his breathing.

"Here?" He asked still breathless.

"Sure," I sat down and waited for the previews. Brett tried to start conversation with me but the previews came on. I was trying to enjoy the movie but Brett kept putting his arm around me. I didn't take off my sweater because I had a feeling this would happen but I still didn't like it. I would usually look at him and he'd take it off but sometimes he pretended like he couldn't see me. Those times I would have to move his arm off. I was pretty sure if he did it one more time I might have to break his arm but the movie ended so he was lucky.

We walked out of the theatre two hours later. Other than who was sitting next to me and trying to get his arm around me it was a pretty decent movie. I walked out of the theatre without a word but I could hear him behind me struggling to catch up.

"So," He started when we were outside. "did you like the movie? You didn't seem scared." He said, the disappointment clear in his tone.

"Scary movies don't really get to me." I smiled. True, they didn't. Nothing in them could really hurt me. I was a vampire and my best friend was a werewolf and my other best friend would see it coming. Nothing could really hurt us. It was really us to be scared of.

We rounded the corner to the side of the theatre where he parked his car. He was still acting like a gentleman and opened the door for me. It reminded me of when, every time I went to get into that silver Volvo, Edward would open the door for me.

"Thanks."He pushed the door shut after I got in then rounded the car to get in the divers side."So," I struggled, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable but I really didn't know what to say. "your dad knew my aunt Bella, that's pretty cool.""Well, that's the way things go around Forks. Everyone knew everyone. They all went to school together. My mom knew her too. They were like best friends. She also knew Edward and Alice's parents and aunts and uncles, I think they even knew there grandparents.""Oh who are they?""Well, Carlisle and Esme, they adopted Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward. I think Edward had a son and a daughter and he named them Edward and Alice. I didn't know where Jasper came from." I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing. So, Edward's his own father and Alice's brother is also her father, that makes sense."Oh, interesting." I smiled. We were turning into a parking lot now. There was a fancy Italian restaurant. Holy shit. You can't be serious. He parked the car and I got out walking toward the familiar restaurant. I walked behind the maitre d' to a two person table and sat down across from Brett.

"We'll be right with you." She said then walked toward two double doors leading to the kitchen.

"So, you said that you're mom and my aunt were best friends?" I said. I didn't really hang out with anyone after Edward left.

"Yeah, Angela Webber." Think of something not funny. Exploding airplanes, Alice torture, biology class, heart attacks, Mike Newton and Angela Webber. I couldn't help myself. I chuckled then tried to compose my face.

"What's so funny?" Brett asked confused.

"Nothing, I just remember a funny picture Charlie showed me of Aunt Bella and Angela." I smiled and on cue the waitress came over to take our order.

"Could I get you guys something to drink?" She smiled politely and wrote down out table number on the top of her paper.

"Just water."

"Make that two." Brett said and then turned back to me. While we waited for the waitress to come back I text Alice while pretending to listen to him go on about the teams he's on. After we ordered and the waitress brought our food over I was digging my nails into my palms waiting for that phone call.

_Man she's hot. _

"What?" I asked.

_Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?_

Was I reading minds? That must mean…

"I'll be right back." I said putting my phone on the table and heading for the scent I knew all too well.

"So, do you hang out in dark allies often?" I asked the darkness. I traced Edward to the side of the restaurant. Between the restaurant and the little pawn shop next door was a small dark ally.

_Is she talking to me? _

"No, I'm talking to the other vampire hanging out in the shadows." I heard him shuffle back. "Edward, I know your there. If you weren't I wouldn't be able to read minds."

_Damn it._

"That's right damn it. What the hell are you doing around here?""Um, I," He was cleverly reciting the complete English dictionary in his head. Seriously who in the hell memorized the whole dictionary? "I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Edward, why wouldn't I be ok? It's Newton." I said stressed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just-" Edward walked out of the shadows, I could see him better now. "Never mind, I'll see you tonight." Then he was off. I stood there stunned until I remembered I was on a date. I walked back through the doors and to our table.

"Sorry, I just needed some air." I smiled and sat back down. While we waited for the next 10 minutes for our food I was going through hell and back. Until I heard the sound. The annoying ringing of my phone was like calls from an angel.

"Hello." I said into the phone. The speaker was loud enough for Brett to hear.

"Hey Bella, you need to come home now." I heard Jake say into the phone. I turned the volume down trying to seem annoyed by the loudness of the phone.

"What happened." Alice was supposed to call and Jake sounded annoyed.

"Well, we had a fire, very small everyone's OK but, your kitchen is a little burnt up."

"What? A fire? Are you serious?" I said loudly into the speaker. A lot of people turned so I tried to tone it down. I stood up and got my jacket on. I held my hand over the speaker. "I got to go, sorry." I put money on the table. Definitely enough to cover dinner. "I'll see you Monday." I smiled and then put the phone back to my ear while I walked out of the restaurant.

"Jake, put Alice on the phone. Now." I waited as I listened to Alice and Jake fight.

"Hello." Alice chirped on the other end.

"Alice, I thought maybe you could just say my dog was sick or something but news travels fast and he'll find out there was no fire."

"Well," Alice paused.

"Well… what?" I started to run. Towards my house.

"There was a small house fire. Tiny, no big deal."

"ALICE! You don't just make a house fire to get me out of a date." I yelled.

"It wasn't my fault. It was the dog. He started it."

"HEY!" Jake yelled in the back round.

"Ugh, I'll be there in a minute. Don't move." I snapped the phone shut and picked up the pace.


	9. Bull sht

"So, what you're saying is that you decided to not put out the fire right away so you didn't have to fake an illness." I said to Alice and Jacob outside while firemen came in and out the front door. "Yeah, cause that makes perfect sense." I leaned against the front of Alice's Porsche.

"In my defence, I'd like to mention, the pixie had scared me and I didn't notice the fire until the I saw smoke. I figured it was a good idea to get Charlie out so he wouldn't breathe in too much smoke." Jake said putting on an innocent look.

"Hey, he was the one who left a rag on the stove which was on! Plus it was only the cupboards so instead of putting it out myself I decided to be responsible and call the fire department. Plus you remember James, fire plus vampire equals bad." Alice argued.

"Why did you, and you, what, never mind. Stay away from my kitchen!" I growled then stalked back into my house only to be shooed back out by a very stubborn fire man.

"I'm going to find Edward." I said, might as well get this over with. I left the two of them bickering about who's fault it was. God, they better reflexes than anyone yet they couldn't just throw some water on a fire before it turned my stove and cupboards into ashes. I got onto Jake's motorcycle and drove off to the Cullen's house. I walked around looking for some one.

"Hello," No answer. "anybody home?" Still no answer. "You're little pixie friend burnt my kitchen down." What were they doing? "Esme? Emmett? Rose? Jasper? Carlisle? I scratched your Mercedes!" I yelled louder.

"What!" Carlisle came running in from outside. I knew I would get him with that.

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

"We were just coming back from hunting. What about my Mercedes?"

"Nothing. So, where's your bronze haired kid?" I asked. The scratch was barley visible to the human eye. Problem was, he wasn't exactly human and had much better eye sight. I just slightly skimmed it with the bike.

"Outside, now, back to the Mercedes." Carlisle said. I laughed and walked out the back.

"Edward." I sang. "Where are you? Marco!"

"Polo." Emmett boomed. Then the bronze haired god himself showed up.

"Hello there." He smiled. Jasper, Emmett and Edward all jumped over the river to me.

"Jasper, your girlfriend burnt my kitchen down. Emmett you might want to get some car paint for Carlisle's Mercedes before he finds out that you scratched it. Edward, let's go this way." I said and started running leaving a very confused Emmett and a shocked Jasper behind.

"Emmett never scratched the Mercedes…" Edward started as we slowed down.

"I know, I did. I brought Jake's bike a little too close to the passenger door." I chuckled. Edward smiled and chuckled along. It grew very quiet, weirdly enough not an uncomfortable one. Being with Edward was never uncomfortable.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked nervous by what he could possibly have in mind.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to give me time to explain."

"Explain what?" I asked curiously.

"What happened… between us all those years ago." I bit my lip, was I ready for this? I've only waited 40 years! Honestly though, right now I felt unsure.

"Ok…" I said slowly letting it sink in as I walked over to a large bolder to sit on.

"I didn't want you to become a vampire" He said.

"Too late." I flashed my teeth. I couldn't help but think another way though, he didn't want me to be with him forever. My face fell a little.

"Bella, I did want to be with you forever but I felt that if I changed you into… what you are then I would be forcing you to live eternity. I wanted your life to be affected as little as possible from me not being human. I wanted it to be normal."

I pulled my hair and sighed in frustration. Not only could he read me like an open book but he used that stupid word.

"Normal? What's normal Edward? Who sets these standards? Who tells you that you are or aren't normal? No one is the same making this 'normal' myth something that is either impossible or abnormal." Does he not get it that no matter how close to the average life you had no one would ever be the same making normal an impossible goal to achieve. "Normal is boring and why in the hell did you think for one moment that I _didn't want _my life to be affected by you. You are- were my life then you left. Leaving me empty and hurt and unable to recover. Edward you broke me into a million pieces and I'm still not fixed! You were my everything the most important part of my life, the reason I woke up in the morning, the reason I was happy. My love for you exceeded this `normal average teenage relationship`. I don't care that you never loved me or that you never wanted me or that I was never good enough but don't come back and `explain` yourself because I am through!``

God damn it that took a lot of breathe.

"That I never _loved_ you? That I never _wanted _you? That you weren't _good _enough for me? Bella, you're too good for me. I don't even know why you loved me. I still want you Bella and most of all I have never and will never stop loving you." I was stunned to say the least. Card game move maybe but it applied here.

"Bull shit." I called his lie. That's right Edward I don't believe you.

"Excuse me?" He asked calling me on my language and my disbelief.

"You heard me, I said bull shit." I replied eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you calling me on my truth Miss Bella Swan?" Edward said taking a couple steps toward me, a smile threatening to invade his face as his lips twitched.

"No, I'm calling you on you're lie." I corrected.

"How does the game go? Flip the cards and check it out." He said clutching my hips and pulling me towards him. Inches from his face I looked into those beautiful god like eyes.

"I don't believe you, Mister Edward Cullen." I said tilting my head still looking at his eyes.

"So, what your saying is that, I say 'I love you' a thousand times and the one time I lie and tell you I don't care about you, which killed me by the way, you believe that and think I lied all the other times?" I thought about it in my head. When you put it that way than it didn't seem so logical. I don't know what happened. I just leaned up another inch and a half to touch my lips to his. Before I could pull back he reacted. Pulling me closer to him and crushing his lips to mine. Pulling me against him and snaking his arms around me. My arms slid themselves around his neck and locked, against my will of course. I knitted my fingers through his hair. After a moment I pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you." He said sweetly against my lips. I smiled and felt his smiled against mine.

"Bull shit." I mumbled before pulling him back into my kiss.

**(A/N-This isn't the end, I have more in mind. I know it's short but I'll try my hardest to write again soon. If there is anything you'd like to see happen just tell me and I'll consider it ****J****)**


	10. worst timing ever

"I love you." He said sweetly against my lips. I smiled and felt his smiled against mine.

"Bull shit." I mumbled before pulling him back into my kiss.

************************************************

"Awwwwwwww" I opened my eyes and pulled away slightly from Edward.

"Alice…" Edward groaned. I looked passed Edward and there in the background were six other people. Alice, Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all staring at us with cute expressions.

"Has anyone ever told you you have the _worst _timing _**ever!**_" Edward complained as I pulled away chuckling.

"Hey." I said blushing on the inside thankful it couldn't show.

"Aw, the human Bella would've blushed then fallen over something while she fidgeted nervously." Emmett complained.

"Poor Emmett, doesn't get to see me fall." Emmett started to walk over to me.

"It's alright lil sis." Emmett said pulling me into a big hug.

"Interrupt and pull her away, thanks guys, you really know how to help." Edward muttered.

"Whatever Edward, as long as your not all mister cranky-depressed-pants anymore than I don't care." That caught my attention.

"Huh?" I swung around out of Emmett's embrace to look at Edwards face.

"I missed you a bit." Edward shrugged.

"A bit?" Alice almost laughed. "Poor Jazzy was in pain with all you're emotions for the past uh… 40 years!" The whole time? What!

"That's a lot of missing…" What else do you say when you find out that someone's been in as much pain as you have for the past forty years. "How about when you think you feel the need to protect me again you just tell me and not leave, I like that plan."

"Protect you? You could probably tackle me in a fight." Well I could read his mind and he couldn't read mine. That's an advantage.

"Kay, that's how we're going to keep thinking, alright?" Edward laughed a bit then pulled me back over to him.

In his arms i felt complete, whole again. There wasn't pain or hurt i felt completely safe and suddenly calm. Wait... I looked over t0o Jasper with a suspicious look on my face.

"It's not me," He laughed putting his hands in the air to exagerate his inocence. "It's all him." I guess he noticed my mood change too. I looked to Edwards face just as he flased his crooked smile at me. I melted inside, I honestly think my heart melted.

"Can we get in on the mind reading-emotional thing you guys got going here?" Emmett said acting like a three year old. "I'll bring back your nickname if you don't tell me Jazz." _Hormone. He hated that name. Uh good times good times. _This whole on and off mind reading thing was getting pretty easy.

"Hormone. Emmett that's mean." _Dammit Bella can read minds now. _

"Yea and if you make fun of Jazz I'll kick your a-bum" I threatened but Esme gave me a look of disaproval when i was about to say ass so i decided it would still be as affective if i said bum.

"Ooooo I'm so scared." Emmett flailed his arms around in the air mocking me. He forgot I could mimic powers, his was strength, well that was mine now too. So, I proved it. I went over and kicked him in the gut. Not hard but not soft either. His arms went to his stomach and he fell to the ground. Well, I didn't think it was hard. Even the person I thought would be shooting bullets through there eyes was laughing.

Rosalie looked down at Emmett laughing and said. "That's what you get." Emmett straightened up and put on a pouty face. I guess he wasn't used to being beat, especially by his 'lil sis'.

"Carlisle, Bella kicked me." Emmett complained acting like a three year old.

"Bella, as soon as we get home you are to go to your room." Carlisle mocked waving his index finger in the air.

"What room?" I laughed as Emmett glared at me with a pout still on his face

"My... our room." Edward said as he pulled my back to his chest snaking his arms around my waist so until his hands locked on my stomach. He flashed a crooked smile and kissed my head as he tightened his grip.

"Wait, does this mean I'm grounded?" I laughed looking at my family. My family? Whoa, when did this happen? "I haven't been grounded since... third grade when I stabbed Micheal Strodder in the back for butting in front of me in line to use the sharpener. Thankfully my pencil was already sharp and I was just getting in line so I could get out of my seat. I hated that kid." I muttered as I thought of him and his stupid lack of front teeth.

"So you stabbed him in the back? God, remind me to never get on your bad side." Alice exclaimed as we walked towards their... our house.

APOV

It was the cutest vision I've had in a long time. Too cute to pass up, Edward hadn't been that happy since Bella's birthday. So, I drove home as fast as I could and ran inside.

"Carlisle it wasn't me!" Emmett argued.

"That's what you said that time you totaled my blue Mercedes. Actually you blamed it on Bella that time too."

"Because it was her! And what is up with you and Mercedes" Gosh they were never going to give this up.

"Emmett it was 20 years after we left. And what's up with you and monster jeeps?" Carlisle said incredulously.

"They're manly and cool."

"Well Mercedes are smooth and fast."

"Let it go, it's just a car! Now I have to show you guys something so come on!" I smiled energetically. They didn't usually question me about these kind of things

"Where are we-"

"Be quiet!" I yelled gosh some people just don't understand the whole psycic thing! We started to get close enough to hear. I heard Bella say something I couldn't quite make out so we got closer.

"...enough but don't come back and explain yourself because I am through!" What no, why in the world would Bella say that? She still loves him I know she does!" We could see them now but i knew Edward was too caught up to notice out scents or our thought. He's always this way with Bella now. All these feeling fill his mind and he just doesn't know how to deal with them so he barely notices the buzz sound in his head get louder. Ha! you shouldn't have explained that to me Edward!

"That I never _loved_ you? That I never _wanted _you? That you weren't _good _enough for me? Bella, you're too good for me. I don't even know why you loved me. I still want you Bella and most of all I have never and will never stop loving you." Edward yelled the first part angrily but got all sweet and mushy by the end. Bella looked completely stunned.

It took her a minute but she finally came up with something to say. "Bull shit." I almost broke out in laughter at Bella's face and Esme's face of disproval.

"Excuse me?" Edward said incredously. I knew it was coming but the rest of my family were starting to give me questioning looks. I gave them a look that said just two minutes.

"You heard me, I said bull shit." Bella said with attitude eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you calling me on my truth Miss Bella Swan?" Edward asked taking a couple steps towards her, a smile twitching at his lips, as she backed up completely agaisnt a bolder behind her.

"No, I'm calling you on you're lie." Bella said as Edward closed the distance between them. They were slightly diangnel so i knew we wouldn't have to move to see.

"How does the game go? Flip the cards and check it out." He said clutching her hips and pulling her towards him. They were just inches apart so this time when my family turned to look at me with questioning faces I pointed at them and widened my eyes. Could they not see something big was going to happen?

"I don't believe you, Mister Edward Cullen." She said tilting her head looking into Edwards eyes.

"So, what your saying is that, I say 'I love you' a thousand times and the one time I lie and tell you I don't care about you, which killed me by the way, you believe that and think I lied all the other times?"Edward said obviously completely torn that she still didn't believe him. Bella look like she was deep in thought for a moment but then it happened. She leaned up getting on her tip toes and kissed him. He crushed her against him pulling her close by putting his arms around her waste. Bella's arms went around hi neck as one of her hands went through his already messy hair. I looked around at my family who were either wearing shocked expressions, smiling or looking like they just saw the ending of Fox and the Hound. Bella pulled away slightly looking in total bliss.

"I love you." Edward said sweetly. Bella closed the space between them back up.

"Bull shit" She mumbled before kissing him again. I couldn't help it but i wasn't the only one. Even Emmett joined into it.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" We all said together. Now we all wore the Fox and the Hound faces.

"Alice..." Edward groaned as Bella pulled away to see who had joined them.

"Has anyone ever told you you have the _worst _timing **_ever!_**?" Edward asked. _Yepp you! _I thought and he rolled his eyes at me. I gave everyone else a 'told you so' look before smiling to my self. I have my other sister back!

**Voila! Hope you guys liked it :) Sorry I didn't write for a while, I totally got writers block and had no clue what to write. But there you go. chapter nine. I think it's going to be complete soon(: I put up a new story called Brittany or Bella. It's another fanfic about what if Edward never came back...? Bella was bitten by victoria and finds another family. Except she's not completely a vampire. She's half and half like Renesme. She can survive off food or blood. Her new family the Stone's go to live with a family her 'dad' knows in Forks. As soon as they say to Bella that the leader is a doctor Bella knows it's the Cullens. The catch? Bella changed her name to Brittany and doesn't really look that much like she did when she was human. Her new family doesn't know about her past with the Cullen's and no one knows her real story. Check it out :) .net/s/4900390/1/Brittany_or_Bellar**


	11. those damn three words

I laid back on the familiar leather couch against a sweetly scented god. Edward, _my _Edward. I felt whole, complete but something in the back of my head was yelling at me. It was the one that was scared to get hurt gain. I knew that if I got hurt again I wouldn't be able to take it. I would go to the Volturi and get myself killed. Maybe I could get another vampire mad enough that they would…

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked snapping me out of my death plans. I looked at him and suddenly felt uneasy. How could I know for sure he wouldn't leave again? I was so scared at that moment I wanted to attach to him forever.

"WHAT DID HE DO?" Jasper yelled running into the room panicking. "Edward take it back now!" What the hell was he talking about.

"Take what back?" He asked, looking at Jasper like he was insane, which was a possibility the way he was acting.

"Whatever you just did or said to make Bella feel that way!" Alice ran in panicky too.

"We are not reliving the last forty years! You guys can get couples therapy but please don't break up!"

"Break up?" I clutched onto Edward even tighter, what was going to happen. What the hell were they talking about. "NO!" I all but screamed putting my arms around Edward's waist as tight as I could.

"Bella, it's alright, love. They're crazy, you'll get used to it again. Remember when you first met them? Alice was very weird and Jasper wanted to kill you." Edward soothed me. I was feeling even more scared but as Edward rubbed my back that odd calm sensation came over me again.

"Again not me." Jasper said. "But Bella, why were you so scared and hurt and sad right before we came in if Edward didn't say anything or do anything? He didn't say or do anything right? Cause, as your older brother, I will kick his ass." Jasper said trying, and succeeding, to make me smile.

"No he didn't do anything, really." I smiled warmly and Jasper calmed down. I didn't just see it I felt it. It was cool and soothing. Edward was radiating of warm sweet stuff. I didn't really know the emotions. I cocked my head to the side as I let the warm fill me. So familiar and amazing and…

"Love!" I blurted out not thinking.

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"Love, it's the warm sweet stuff swirling around you." I tried to explain. He still looked confused. Then I felt that too, it was thick and cool. Like fog you can't quite see through, that makes sense.

"Love and confusion." I looked to Jasper who nodded. "That's what you feel." I smiled proud that I had figured out how to work this. I guess where I could mimic powers I could choose when to turn them on and off. Like choosing them whenever I wanted. I guess that's why I didn't always hear the buzzing in my head. I learned to turn it off. I didn't get visions all the time. I could turn that off too.

"Oh and what do you feel." At that moment I realized I felt love but I couldn't say it. Why? Well, hell, how was I supposed to know?

"Everything." I said. That was true, my whole body flooded with emotions. Jasper must feel like a walking hormone around me. I could see the disappointment in Edward's face. He wanted me to say it. I knew he did. But I couldn't. I smiled warmly and buried my face in his chest.

**EPOV-**

"Alice, be reasonable, it's been two weeks and she hasn't said it." I complained.

"Edward, she will, give her time, she's probably waiting for the right time." She said looking through her stash of clothes, apparently it was time we all got a new wardrobe. I wouldn't allow it if Alice hadn't said something about how I was being a shithead by not giving my clothes to needy children. Yeah, she's ridiculous but then Bella agreed as long as she didn't have to go shopping. So, I said why not.

"I've given her plenty of times. I say it a thousand times a day. You know why she hasn't said it. I feel it and she doesn't." I flopped down on Alice's too big bed so my feet were hanging of the edge but my back was still on the bed.

"She does, Jasper knows she feels it right Jazz?" Alice looked over at Jasper who was buried under his pile of new clothes that Alice was sorting through. She was making piles for her, Jasper and Bella and Rosalie was putting together the one's for her, Emmett and I.

"Of course she does." He agreed with Alice, like anyone wouldn't. She may be small but she's not the one to mess with.

"See Edward. Just because she hasn't said 'I love you' doesn't mean that she doesn't feel it." Alice was trying to get me to calm down. But it has been two weeks. Two weeks of me saying 'I love you' and her kissing me instead of saying it back. Before I could ask Alice why she wouldn't say it if she felt it she told me to basically shut up.

"She's going to be here in about a minute. She'll probably be able to hear us really soon." Alice said putting a pair of dark blue skinny's in Bella's pile. I waited until I heard her car coming up the driveway to run and greet her.

"Hey, love." I pulled the car door open before she even had the car in park. I undid her seatbelt as she took the keys out of the ignition.

"What's the rush?" She laughed as I pulled her out of the car kicking the door lightly to close it. I pulled her into my arms and held her for a minute. Love coursed through my whole body and I knew she had to feel it too, didn't she?

"I love you." I said cupping her face in my hands and looking into her eyes. Then she did it again. She leaned in and kissed me. I would call her on it if I didn't love being this close to her. And if I wasn't terrified of why she didn't say it.

**BPOV**

"I… I have to be home in an hour." Damn me and my chicken-ness. Why wouldn't it just come out. I knew this feeling all too well. Now it was just that much stronger and I didn't hurt whenever I thought of him. He was mine now, forever.

We walked into the house and I concentrated really hard on controlling my power. I can mimic powers and I learned that just because they're there for me to mimic doesn't mean I have to. I also learned how the warm lovely feeling that was always in the Cullen house was love. Jasper told me that you have to know all the feeling before you can change them. I chose to leave the changing bit to him, and the feeling them bit. I don't want to know what all the teenagers in my school feel throughout the day.

"Bella! I need your help! Hurry! I'm going to die, it's urgent!" Emmett boomed from the kitchen as soon as I got in the house. It probably wasn't that urgent but I sent Edward an apologetic smile then ran to the kitchen only to find Emmett smelling a sandwich.

"Oh, you're here." He held out two different sandwich's to me. "Which one is better?"

"Wait, what?" I was expecting something about an x-box malfunction or a broken something. Something he would need me to fix not a sandwich.

"I got put in study group and it's my turn to make the food. Last week Bradley brought cheese and crackers." Emmett said matter-of-factly smiling like he was a five year old.

"And why did you call me exactly." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I haven't eaten human food for a really long time, so I thought maybe you could try it." He pushed one of the sandwich's at my mouth trying to get me to eat the thing.

"You eat the damn think, I don't eat that stuff either."

"But you make it for Charlie and _Jacob_." Emmett said, smiling at the fact that he used Jake's name. We decided not to use the words mutt, leach, parasite, bloodsucker or pup.

"What did you want me to make? Dessert or healthy snack's?" Why was I constantly helping him get along with humans?

"Oooo, something with chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate." I huffed and started to make chocolate fudge brownies.

"Bella, love, why are you making brownies?" Edward asked coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my waist.

"Because Carlisle and Esme couldn't just stop after you and Rose. No they had to also have a child stuck in a man size body."

"HEY!" Alice yelled from up the stairs.

"YOU AND JASPER CAME HERE ALREADY CHANGED, CARLISLE DID NOTHING YOU WOULD STILL BE HERE, AND I _WAS _ONLY JOKING!" I yelled back up though I could've just said and she would've heard.

"OH, EMMETT NEEDS YOU TO FIX HIS GAME THINGER AFTER THAT!" She replied.

"See, he likes to torture me." I huffed and shoved the brownies in the oven then headed up to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Emmett, for the billionth time you can't throw it every time you lose." I muttered walking into the room and quickly putting the damn game system back together. It only took a couple of minutes. "All better?"

Emmett just chuckled and hugged me. "What would we do without you." I suddenly hurt a lot. In my chest and I knew why I couldn't say those three little words.

"Yeah." I said hugging him back then heading downstairs to see Edward. I had only been there for about twenty minutes but u had to go home and think things through.

"Hey, I'm heading out. I'll be back tonight, take those out when the timer goes off and don't forget to turn off the oven." I said pulling on the jacket I took off when I started baking.

"Why are you leaving" He replied sadly, scrunching his brows together.

"I just got to get home, cook for Charlie and Jake." I said, smiling, probably a sad smile. I didn't have it in me to smile right now.

"Oh." Was all he said. I bit the inside of my lip. He was definitely upset. If there was ever a time to say those three damn words it would be now. I opened my mouth to say them but couldn't get them out. So I did what I always did. I kissed him, as passionately as possible. And I felt the warm, happy, amazing feeling course through my entire body. How could I feel this but not be able to say it. His arms snaked around my waist and mine went around his neck. I started to walk backwards toward the door but he walked with me pushing me up against the wall beside the door. I pulled my head back for a minute kissing him chastely.

"I really should go." I muttered between kisses.

"A few more." Edward said kissing me again, bringing me back into my Edward trance.

"I have to…." I tried to tell him I had to go home but got lost in the kiss, pulling him closer to me. I liked being able to kiss him without him holding back. And he definitely didn't hold back. He pulled one of my legs up hitching it around his waist, pulling me impossibly closer.

"Ew, get a room." Emmet said from behind Edward. My leg dropped and Edward let out something that sounded like a growl. I looked up at him still in his arms and caught his gaze.

"One more?" He asked with a pout. I had to laugh. He sounded like a two year old. I pecked him once then pulled away fast. He didn't look satisfied, which only made me laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Edward complained.

"You look like a kid who just found out there's not Santa Claus!" I said between giggles. He made a mock shocked face.

"No Santa Claus? So Carlisle lied o me?"

"I really do have to go." I sighed when my laughter died down.

"Really?" Edward questioned with a sad face. I mimicked his puppy dog look and nodded, which only made his lip pout out further. I chuckled a bit and pushed it in lightly with my thumb. "Can I at least walk you out?"

"Hmmmm, well, I've been spending so much time with you that.." I tried my best to keep a serious thoughtful face but burst into giggles at his astonished face. "Sure." I turned around swinging my pony tailed hair in the same direction and intertwined our hands. He walked me to my car slowly as I enjoyed being close to him. When we got by the door I turned to face him and bit my lip. I knew he was going to say it and I knew I wasn't going to say it back. It was just that simple. I couldn't completely explain it to myself but I knew some of it.

"Bye Bella," He said pecking my lips. "I love you." There it was, the reason for my existence yet I couldn't find it in me to speak the three damn words.

"I know." I muttered as I opened the door and went to get in but Edward caught my wrist.

"That's not what I want to hear." He said looking into my eyes,

"No?" I said acting clueless. "What did you want to hear?"

"Don't play dumb Bella, I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" Playing dumb was good.

"Bella…"Edward groaned though it seemed more like a whine to me. I bit my lip and looked down. Then it got really quiet, it was like in a movie when a character is in a fighting scene about to die, all sound stops and things move in slow motion. Edward cupped my cheek in his hand and stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you." He repeated, meaning every word. Then he just waited. After half a minute I looked down and his hand dropped.

"Bella… do you love me?" He asked sounding completely confused, frustrated, sad, anxious, stressed and worried all at the same time. I had no idea what to do. Why couldn't I just say it. Be ordinary? So I did the only thing I could think of. I went vamp speed into my car turned the key and through it in gear, driving 100mph above the legal limit away from the Cullen house.


	12. DUI's and telemarketers

"Ma'am you were going 100mph over the legal speed limit." The officer said writing a ticket. I smiled innocently and nodded.

"I'm sorry officer." I said calmly.

"Is there any reason you were driving that fast?" The officer asked.

"Uh…" What was that about?

"Were you trying to get away from something?" He asked in an accusing voice. Let's not be blunt or anything.

"Excuse me?" I asked sharply. That did it. I had enough of his hands on the steering wheel, cop bullshit!

"Well, were you?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled making him flinch back.

"Ma'am could you please get out of your care and pop the trunk." What was he thinking? That I robbed someone?

"Fine then. My god." I shoved the door open smacking his leg with a little bit of force.

He complained a little and rubbed it. "That's going to bruise." He muttered thinking I couldn't hear him. _GOOD! _I yelled in my head.

"See, nothing but my school bag." I pointed out. I really had nothing to hide. Except the vampire thing.

"Well, why were you driving so fast?" He asked again.

"Because I wanted to get home and get away from…" I trailed off.

"Away from what ma'am?"

"Could you possibly stop calling my ma'am? I have a name!" I snapped. "Bella Swan."

"Ok _Ms. Swan _away from what?"

"From my oh so loving boyfriend who couldn't just keep his trap shut. No, he had to go say 'I love you' after two weeks of dating! Is he insane? We have only been back together for two weeks, my god, I swear, the boy can't just enjoy a normal healthy building relationship!" I obviously had no idea what I was doing. I was venting but I shouldn't be venting to a cop. He probably thought I was insane.

"Um…" The officer started but I wasn't finished venting. I wasn't even thinking about it, it was all just coming out.

"I need time! I need time to collect my emotions. What if he leaves me? If I tell him that I love him won't that just be setting myself up? I'm so confused! Why can't I just be a normal teenager with a normal boyfriend? Why doesn't, whoever has it out for me, just strike me with lightening and get it over with? And as if my day hasn't gone to shits already, I have to get pulled over for speeding. Plus I get the most mono-toned no-emotion bored-to-death cop ever!" I sighed dramatically. "No offence." I added looking up to the officer. "Yeah, so that's why I was speeding." I said putting on my innocent smile.

"Uh Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me."

"WHAT!" I exploded as he opened the back door to his cruiser.

"Fuck my life." I muttered as I got in, what the hell was I in here for? The ride to the station was quiet after he used the radio to get someone to pick up my car.

Once we got there I calmly got out of the car and walked inside. He had me sit in a little room they used to question people before they threw them in jail.

"Ok, Ms. We need to check you for illegal substances." They female officer was a lot nicer so I just let her do the standard head to toe police check. They confiscated my cell phone and then left. After a couple minutes of calming down another officer came in, he was looked very shocked when he saw me. Most people were, as I said, vampire's are extremely gorgeous.

"Could you please blow on this." He said.

"What? Why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, Officer Kelly, the one who pulled you over, noticed you were acting a little different and he thought it might be due to alcohol or drugs." Great. Just perfect.

"Fine." I said blowing into the breathalyser. The officer left the room again leaving me there to think. Wait! When I pass this they'll do a drug test. That involves taking blood. How in the hell will they do that. How am I going to explain when the needle breaks against my iron skin? What if they find out that I'm different, what if they find out about vampires? All because of me and-

"Ok Miss, we are not going to charge you with DUI this time because of the very small amount of alcohol that we detected in your system and because you have no other offences, so let this be your warning. We are going to have to suspend your licence for a week for speeding but you won't have to get a ticket if you agree." WHAT! I wasn't even drinking! Well, I guess I should be thankful to the malfunctioning breathalyser test. Thank god for small miracles. So, I played along.

"Ok, officer, it won't happen again." I promised.

"Ok, it better not Miss Swan." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Wait does that include my motorcycle licence?" I asked, I needed to be able to drive.

"Yes it does. Now you need to get someone to come pick you up." He led me to the front desk and pointed to the phone. Oh no. I couldn't call Charlie, I would be grounded until well, he was going to die before me so until he died. Jake would surely tell Charlie. Linton would too. Plus he was leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to upset him. I could call Brett. We've become really close friends over the pass couple weeks. I huffed knowing who I had to call. I took a deep breath and punched in the number to the Cullen's house phone, This would not go over well.

**EPOV**The phone rang again. The last time I was disappointed that it was just a telemarketer and not Bella.

(a few minutes earlier.)

I ran down the stairs and to the phone picking it up and pulling it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said hoping that Bella was the one who called, I didn't bother to check the caller id.

"Sorry to bother you but-" The telemarketer's no-emotion voice started. He sounded a lot like a robot.

"Really? Are you really sorry to bother me? Cause I don't think you are. You don't know what I could've been doing right now. I could've been planning world domination or planning how to stop the next Hitler. And you just interrupted me. Are you really Sorry?" I asked the stupid guy on the other end.

"Uh…"

"I was actually waiting for my girlfriend to call and you made me get out of bed, run down the stairs and to the kitchen just because I thought that it might be her. But, no, it's you! I thought maybe she would at least call me after I confess my love for her and ask her how she feels about me then she speeds down the road. No answer, nope just get in the car and speeds away. I would think that at least deserves a call, maybe a txt that say 'Hey, I don't love you but I didn't drive off a cliff or anything.' But, no, I get a tele fucking marketers call. She can't find five god damn minutes to call me but you seem to have no life at all because you find time to call lots of people."

"So… I guess you don't want new car insurance?" The stupid ass said from the other line.

"Fuck my life." I muttered into the phone and then hung it up. I turned to walk back up to my room only to be met by the shocked faces of my family.

"Bad day Edward?" Jasper asked.

(back to present.)

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen and answered the odd looking number.

"Hello." I said eager into the phone.

"Edward?" Bella said nervously from the other end.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried. Charlie said you didn't come home. You can't scare us like that."

"I'm sorry but I need you to come pick me up." She said. Embarrassment clear in her tone.

"From where? Bella, what's going on?" I asked worried into the phone.

"From…from Forks police station." She said in a small voice.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Bella."

"Err Edward, I'm serious." She said uncomfortably on the other end.

"Oh, I'll be right there."

"You need to bring Carlisle or Esme. They have to sign the consent forms." She said in a nervous tone. "Alright, love, we'll be right there." I said then the line went dead.

"Carlisle!" I called up the stairs. He ran down the stairs, along with the rest of my family as they heard the urgency in my voice.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

"Um, you have to pick up Bella." I said pulling on my jacket and grabbing my keys.

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"You have to sign consent forms." I said, not wanting to tell him why.

"Edward, where do we have to pick Bella up from?" He asked in an urgent tone.

"From jail." I said biting my lip slightly. A trait I picked up from Bella.

"What!" Esme asked panicked.

"What did she do?" Alice asked disapprovingly.

"What happened Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Can we please just go Carlisle?" I asked.

"Edward you're staying here. I'm the only one who has to go and no one is going there with me just so they can make fun of Bella." Carlisle said in his father tone. I was going to argue but he just moved past me, he was obviously maddened with Bella for getting herself locked up. I heard the Mercedes start up and speed away.

**BPOV**

"Bella, dear what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She got pulled over for DUI. We're not going to charge her though we did have to suspend her licence for a week for speeding." The nice police officer said from behind the counter. I had already thanked them for that many times but I felt the need to do it again.

"Thank you officer." Carlisle said the same time I said my 'thanks'. "Come on Bella."

We walked out to the Mercedes and I got in the passenger side. I wasn't allowed to drive for a week or I would've drove myself home.

"Bella!" Carlisle said sternly once he started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot. "Why were you speeding?" He asked

"Uh, ask Edward." I half snapped. "Maybe if he wasn't so open then I wouldn't have to run away." God damn bronze haired vampire god. The rest of the ride was Carlisle yelling at me about speeding and me nodding and repeating over and over that it would never happen again. I heard chuckles and giggles as I walked the short distance from the garage to inside the house. Music started playing and Jasper started to talk with the beginning of the song.

"_You have the right to remain silentAnything you say can and will be used against youIn this court of musicIf you give up that rightYou have a right to an attorneyIf you cannot afford oneOne will be appointed to you by the state_" Jasper said trying not to laugh. They let the next part play on as I glared at them all.

_Could you get me out of jail?(You can't be serious right? You playin' right?)Could you get me out of jail?(Man I aint even done nothin')Could you get me out of jail?(Aye look, aye somebody get my cell phone. Aye get my cell phone.)Could you get me out of jail?(I can't use my phone? Aw dats some bullshit)Could you get me out of jail?_

Then Emmet started rapping, I would've laughed if it wasn't so mean.

"_I think I had a little too much to drink causeI was in the club wit my homeboysStandin there talking to my homegurlNext thing I know I'm in some handcuffsThen I got blood on my t-shirt (t-shirt)I don't even know what the hell I doneI don't even remember even bein that drunkAll I remember is standin in the parkin lotAnd everbody tellin me to hushI see an ambulance pull upAnd then I see a fire truckAnd then I see another ambulance pull upAnd I'm like what the fuckWhy's everybody lookin at meAnd why they pointin at meAnd why the hell did yall get the policeIt don't bother me (it don't bother me_)" Emmet rapped, emphasising the 'drink' part.

Everyone laughed as the rest of the song played on.

_Could you get me out of jail?(Aye Shawty my momma if she aint home...)Could you get me out of jail?(Call my sister. Tell her to call Rudy, he da bail bond)Could you get me out of jail?(Man look tell them to put the house on up or something.)Could you get me out of jail?(I don't even know what the hell im bein charged wit. Aye what im bein charged wit?)Could you get me out of jail?Yep Yep Yep YepHotel hoppin wit a hot thang poppin her thang on top of da bed (bed bed)She had hair hung down from her head to her neck to backTo the crack of her skyeah was fineWell it seemed fine the whole timeMe and her was in it togetherWe did a lil bit of thisLil bit of thatLil bit of mhmLil bit of yeah (yeah)Ready to goTell her it was time to go[hold on] She was actin like she aint want to leave and shitI got a girlfriendAnd I'm like a daddy to her kidAnd I gotta go home to them (trippin)She left and I leftBut as soon as I leftI get pulled over by a goddamn copSaid I done rape somebody(Rape Somebody?!)Yeah get down in the car._I smiled a bit but after most of the song was over Emmet, Jasper and Edward started.

"Could you get me outta jail." Emmett and Jasper repeated with the song as Edward did the rapping. I stifled my laughter so I could here what he was saying.

"Shawty I'm a rapper man. I am not a basketball player. Man this some bullshit, man this some Kobe Bryant shit. Man she came here willingly. Man I even got pictures on my cell phone." The rest of the song went on but I couldn't hold back my laughter long enough to listen to it. _EDWARD WAS RAPPING!!! _It just didn't seem like it would ever happen! Then Carlisle did the unthinkable.

"Funny but Bella you are grounded!" I thought he might be joking like the last time but when I turned around he was very serious. "Either that or I'll call Charlie."

"What?" I groaned, I was seriously getting punished?

"Bella, I told the police that you would be punished so you are grounded." Carlisle said.

"But I have to go home." I argued.

"Ok, fine. Your punishment will be… since you can't drive you will be driven around by Emmett. To and from school." He finalized. I was about to protest but Emmett crushed me into a hug.

"We can spend quality time together as I teach you how to drive properly." Emmett smiled, but I saw through it. E was planning something completely evil. Then Edward came over to me. I backed away a few feet but he kept on coming. He forced me outside as I paced myself away from him.

"Bella, I just want to talk about thins." He said putting up his hands to exaggerate his innocence.

"I don't want to talk right now Edward. I just need to think about things." I explained.

"Why?" He asked. "Why is 'do you love me?' a question that you would ever need to think about?" He asked me, hurt clear in his voice. Why was this happening? Why could everything go back a day? Yesterday when Edward and I were laying on the couch listening to music. He was tracing patterns on my arm and I was cuddling into his chest. I wanted to go back to before he left me that day. A pang of hurt went through my chest but something happened. Well, actually it was what didn't happen. The hole that has always been there didn't burst open feeling as fresh as it had been the first day. I didn't understand. My hands went to my chest but it didn't have the almost unbearable pain in it anymore. I was too confused. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle all this confusion and hurt and every emotion under the moon that Edward brought to me. So, I reacted the way I had before.

"Edward, I just…I just have to go." I said and I ran. Through the forest and I didn't stop. I wasn't aware of where my body was bringing me. I wasn't headed to Charlie's or anywhere I remember going for a while. I stopped at a tree and thought about things. I had to force myself to stop. Not that I was tired, but I was emotionally exhausted. I fell on my but to the ground slouching against a tree and closing my eyes. I took a few deep breaths and just relaxed. Rested. I thought of nothing for a really long time before I tried to wrok through all my thoughts.

My thoughts slowed down enough that I could make sense of them. Why couldn't I tell him I loved him? Simple. If I said it I was setting myself up for disaster. If he left I wouldn't be able to lie and tell myself I didn't really love him. I was more likely to be able to lie to myself if I didn't admit it in the first place. If I never told him that I loved him then he would have absolutely no proof that he really hurt me again.

I couldn't sit there any longer so I got up and started running again. I never realized how long I had been sitting there but it must have been at least an hour. Maybe two.

Then I was there. The beautiful perfect place that was in all my fantasies. The meadow. But I wasn't alone. Edward turned around when I walked into the little circle.

"Oh sorry. I, uh, came here to get away from you." I said. Not being mean but it just slipped out.

"Bella, we'll leave. You can stay in Forks with Charlie and my family will go."


	13. Drama drama drama

Then I was there. The beautiful perfect place that was in all my fantasies. The meadow. But I wasn't alone. Edward turned around when I walked into the little circle.

"Oh sorry. I, uh, came here to get away from you." I said. Not being mean but it just slipped out.

"Bella, we'll leave. You can stay in Forks with Charlie and my family will go."

"What! Why? No! Don't leave me, I can't handle you leaving me. Not now, not again!" I sobbed, my hands went to my face, waiting for the tears.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it's just that-" He started, closing the distance between us and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"What Edward? It's just that you're doing what you always do when you're scared? Running away? Leaving me behind? Or is it just that you really don't love me? That every day that we were together was a lie? That my whole existence was a lie? What is it that has you running away again? That has me not able to say how I really feel just so I might be able to pretend that I don't love you. Just so I'm not admitting it, setting myself up for disaster." I asked angrily.

"Bella, I'm not running away, I just thought it's what you wanted." He confessed stunned, shaking his head when he told me that he wasn't running, that calmed me a little but why would he think it's what I wanted.

"What _I _wanted?" I asked, amazed at how angry my voice still sounded.

"I didn't think it was fair to you that I was always around. Look, I'm sorry I left, really I am. And I understand that this is my fault. You moved on when I told you to, now I just have to follow my own advice." He sounded hurt, and looked it too.

"Edward I am not over you! _Far _from it actually." I argued. Way far from over him. I was in love with him. Very much in love with him. "I…I love you, Edward." I whispered. I bit my lip waiting for it to happen, for him to laugh in my face or something else awful. Setting myself up for defeat. He just stared though. Stared in shock. Then the shock turned to disbelief, probably much like my face looked when he told me.

"You don't mean that Bella." He shook his head in disagreement.

"Don't tell me what I do or don't mean. I love you Edward, always have and always will. I bet even if you killed me I would still love you more than anything else in the world." I replied truthfully. I love him, I love Edward Cullen. It sounded right, nothing inside told me not to say it or that it was wrong. It _felt _right.

"You love me?" He asked, going back to the shocked face.

"I love you." I replied. Then I had to show him. I put my hands on my face and closed my eyes. Concentrating on showing him how much I really did love him.

"Bella!" He gasped. I knew it had to be working so I went on. I showed him all of my memories of him. The first time we met, when I was human, our first kiss, the meadow…everything. I was just going through when he told me he loved me again just two weeks ago when his urgent lips pressed against mine. My shield snapped back as my arms snaked around his neck.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He smiled at me looking into my eyes.

"I love you too Edward Cullen." I whispered.

************************************************

"So, you don't hate him?" I asked Jake and his new friend Kelsey. She knew about the wolves and her brother just changed.

Bugatti Veyron." Jasper stated.

wolves and her brother just changed.

"Not anymore. We were both really sad about your… absence." Jake struggled. "We kind of bonded. I respected that he saw he couldn't put you, a mere human, through that much danger." Jake had sided with Edwards decision to leave.

"Boys and their 'this is too dangerous for a girl' bullshit." I muttered, Kelsey just rolled her eyes at Jake.

"Really, we are put through so much more than boys. If boys had too go through half the shit girls do then there would be a major male population issue, or lack of population."

"See, I like this girl, she's smart." I smiled at her. "She's a keeper." I joked, successfully making Jake turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Hey look it's raining." He said changing the subject.

"Raining? In Forks? Well, I'll be." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sarcasm is her second language."

"No wonder, I've been living with you for the past 20 years." I laughed. I heard a knock on the door where I knew Linton would be.

"Come in!" I yelled, though I really didn't need to, it was a human habit to yell up stairs or to people who aren't in the room with you.

"Hey Bells. I'm off." Linton smiled holding a little green vintage suitcase in one hand. I really didn't want him to leave. I mean he was like a dad to me.

"You really have to go?" I asked getting up to give him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm invited to go and live with another coven, I'm going to try to teach them to be like us." He smiled. I swear the man would make _everyone _saints if he could.

"I know. I'll miss you, that's all." I half smiled. I gave him a big hug and he dropped the suitcase so he could give me a proper hug.

"I'll miss you too Bella." He whispered. I collected myself and let go of him.

"Be sure to check in every so often." I reminded.

"I will." He smiled then he was off. Half my vampire life. Why couldn't everyone I love stay in one place and not leave... ever?

"Bye Linton." I whispered as his gold car sped down my road.

***********************************

_OK you can do this, just one more day. Just one more day and you will never have to do it again… hopefully_. Ithought as I walked toward my front door. _Just one more day! _I chanted in my head walking to the jeep and getting into the passenger seat.

"Ok, today's lesson will be on driving." Emmett stated clearing his throat.

"Emmett that's what all your lesson's have been on." I reminded him, rolling my eyes.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Emmett started, giving me the evil eye for 'rudely interrupting' "we will push the key in this little gismo here."

"The ignition?" I asked raising my brows in disbelief. He was really just trying to piss me off.

"Yes, the ignition, then we will turn the key, without taking it out of the ignition. Did you see that Bella? The engine started." He said in fake amazement as he pointed out the obvious. "So, we turn the wheel right, so we can turn right."

"Really? Turn it right to turn right, gosh that seems real hard to remember." I replied sarcastically.

"I'll help you remember. Ok so we're going to drive the legal limit down the road." He reminded me, completely exaggerating the speed limit.

"Emmett, the speed limit is 50mph." I said pointing to the white sign with the black bold print stating the speed limit.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Well, you're going 30." I replied pointing to the speedometer.

"Bella, that's the maximum limit, you just can't go over it, you can go under it." He informed me bobbing his head, as if he was agreeing with the words coming out of his mouth. When we hit a stop sign he pulled out a little silver gadget type of thing. A walky-talky?

"Jasper you're on." He spoke into the walky-talky then started to turn onto the high way.

"Never forget the blinkers Bella." He sang, literally. Then Jasper pulled up in his car. He nodded at Emmett and started to drive a little faster. Proceeding to cut us off.

"Carlisle you too." Emmett mumbled into the walky. "See Bella, when someone cuts you off you don't yell or complain. You ram them in the rear." He laughed then actually hit Jasper's car. Sending him flying off the road into a ditch.

"EMMETT!" I screeched. "PULL OVER!"

"Unless he's old," He stated as Carlisle pulled up, cutting us off. Emmett sped up and turned into the lane to our right. "Then you just flip them off." He said giving Carlisle the finger then speeding down the road swerving into the parking lot. "Cause remember Bella, it takes 46 muscles to frown but only 4 to flip 'em the ol' bird." Emmet smiled as he parallel parked. I got out of the car totally shocked. I could not believe what Emmett just did.

"Emmett!" A not-so-calm voice came from behind me as Emmett and I walked toward Edward.

"Yes?" He asked slightly amused when Jasper grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him and Alice. I turned around while Edward walked the rest of the distance between us pulling my back into his chest.

"What's going on?" He whispered in my ear. I just shook my head**.**

"You," Jasper snarled poking Emmett in the chest with his pointer finger as if to emphasize that he was talking about him. "told me to cut you off, so you could teach Bella the right way to calmly deal with that. You never said anything about wrecking my car!"

"Or my outfit, these Mary Jane's will never be the same…look at that scuff." Alice said pointing to her heels. "Look at it!" She looked down at her heels as if she was going to cry. "I can't believe I missed that." Alice muttered.

"How did she miss that?" I asked out loud. "I mean why didn't you see what he was planning? Unless he wasn't planning…" I trailed off as we all looked at Emmett.

"It's not my fault, it's Bella's." He pointed me out like he was two.

"As if!" Well, if he was acting two then so was I.

"See, I saw how uninterested you were in my lesson's so I saw my chance and took it. You know, liven things up a little." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Liven it up by killing my car!" Jasper yelled.

"For the sake of my Volvo just pretend to care on the way home."

"Does no one care about my shoes?" Alice asked as we all walked into the cafeteria, sitting at our favourite table in the back corner.

"Alice, it was a Bugatti Veyron" Jasper stated.

"They were my brand new Mary Jane pumps. Now they look like they've been worn before. They cost me 300.00$!"

"Why would you ever pay that much for a pair of heels?" I asked in shock but they just ignored my question and went on.

"My car cost me $1,192,057!" I swear if I were human I would have a heart attack. Rosalie came in the cafeteria as everyone started talking at once.

"My car!"

"Brand new heels! Ruined!"

"You could feed a whole third world country with that much money!"

"We will get you a new car…"

"What about the shoes."

"Alice you have 487 pairs of shoes. You don't need another pair."

"Hey look, Carlisle's here."

"Flip me the bird Emmett? You are grounded Mister."

"Think of all the poor children."

"I could get a new pair of flats."

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands… aw no one's happy."

Rose walked by the table shaking her head. "Drama, drama, drama."

****

**　Voila!! I hope you guys like it. I think that's the end. I don't really think I could go much further into it. R&R!**


End file.
